Glitter in the Air
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: DC attorney Olivia Pope-Davis takes a job on Fitzgerald Grant's 2008 presidential campaign. Little does she know that when she meets her candidate, her perfectly constructed world will be turned upside down. As the campaign progresses so does her relationship with Fitz, until her world comes crashing down around her.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Prologue**

 _Santa Barbara, California - 2008_

"I'm telling you, Liv, this guy is the real deal." Cyrus Rutherford Beene led the way through the expansive Grant Compound in the countryside of Santa Barbara, California.

DC attorney Olivia Pope-Davis rolled her brown eyes in exasperation. Cyrus always was a little melodramatic and had a way of overstating things, "You keep saying that, Cy, but I don't exactly know what you want from me." She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as they made their way out to the backyard.

"I want you to fix him." Cyrus patted her hand, "This guy can do it, Liv, he can make history, but there's something" he sighed, "something not connecting and I need you to fix him."

Olivia let out a sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you, Cyrus, I'm _not_ a fixer. I'm an attorney. And I can't help a Republican candidate." She pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"And why not?" Cyrus asked, stopping them in the sun porch before they could meet everyone outside.

"Oh, I don't know, Cy, maybe because my _husband_ is the Senate Majority leader and a _Democrat._ " She reminded him.

"Do you think Edison will honestly care that you're doing your job well?" Cyrus asked, "And just think of what this could do for your career? Getting a president elected, Republican or Democrat, what does it matter?"

"It'll matter to Edison." Olivia argued.

"Oh, you're apolitical and you're completely capable of making your own decisions and working for a candidate even if your husband won't agree. Please, just meet him. Meet the Grant family. For me?" He asked, "I thought you said you owed me a favor. Consider this me cashing it in now."

Olivia scowled at him, but motioned for him to open the door. She let him lead her out onto the back porch where a group of people sat surrounded by glasses of wine and scotch. "Ah, Cyrus, this must be our savior." An older man stood up, "Jerry Grant."

Olivia gave him a firm handshake, "Olivia Pope." She introduced herself.

"Ah, Cyrus's prodigy," Big Jerry motioned to his side, "this is my son, Fitzgerald Grant, III. He's our next President of the United States."

"Confident, I like it." Olivia held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Grant."

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III gave the woman a tight smile, "It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Pope."

"Olivia will do just fine." She shook his hand.

"Then you can call me Fitz." He stepped aside, "This is my wife, Mellie."

A brunette woman stood up, patting her hair into place. Her ice blue eyes assessed Olivia critically. After a moment she smiled widely at her, "It is just so nice to meet you. Thank you for coming all the way out to California to meet with us." She drawled. Her accent was nice, southern, something that would go over very well with the public on the whole. You can trust a delicate, musical southern accent.

"My pleasure, anything for my friend Cyrus." Olivia took the proffered seat and accepted a glass of wine.

SCANDAL

 _Washington, DC_

Olivia sighed as she set her bag by the front door, "Edison?"

"In the kitchen. Dinner's almost ready. How was Cyrus?" He called out.

Olivia followed the sound of his voice into the kitchen of their Georgetown home, "You know Cyrus. He's like a dog with a bone with Grant." She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "Smells amazing."

"Well, it's not popcorn, but there is wine." He motioned to the bottle breathing on the countertop, "So is Grant a winner?"

Olivia shrugged, "Not sure, he's got something I can work with. If I take it that is."

"What do the partners think?" He asked, stirring some spices into the pot on the stove.

"Haven't told them. I'm an attorney, not a fixer. And I don't have a team. I'm not sure what I'm thinking. He's a Republican." She pointed out.

Edison shrugged, "Wouldn't bother me."

"It wouldn't?" Olivia asked, "Because we both agreed not to screw with each other's careers and I'd hate to step into your jurisdiction. I don't do politics, I'm an attorney."

Turning, Edison wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, "Don't worry about that. My career is set." He paused, "I know you, Liv, you're not completely satisfied where you are now. I think this is the perfect opportunity to branch out, maybe you should be fixing. I always thought you'd be a shark in the political waters."

Olivia chuckled and rocked up on her heels, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'll call Cyrus right now." Unwinding herself from his grasp, she reached for her phone. Pouring a glass of wine, she took a sip as Cyrus picked up, "Cy, it's Olivia."

" _Liv, have you considered my offer?"_

"I'm in. I'll be out in California to meet with your team on Monday."

" _Thanks, Liv. I'm telling you, with you here we're going to make a President."_

"Whatever you say, Cy. See you Monday morning." She hung up.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _ **AN: I am so sorry for the delay in getting this up! My goal is to update every story once a week (at least), but I've been trying to tie up a few other things and my Scandal stories have been pushed to the back burner. No more, though! Once a week updates. Please feel free to yell at me via PM if I start slacking! Oh, and for those of you concerned, OLITZ is always the end game! Don't worry too much! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Santa Barbara, California_

Olivia settled into the office Cyrus had set aside for her at the Grant Campaign Headquarters. The office was bigger than what she anticipated, but then again, he was already governor and as a Grant, he certainly wasn't hurting for campaign funds. She flipped open the poll numbers that he'd left for her. Adjusting her black, wide frame glasses, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and delved into her reading. According to the numbers and the predictions for for the 2008 election, Grant didn't stand a chance. It was going to be Langston and Reston in the final election and then Reston was going to be the 44th President of the United States of America. _What the hell am I even thinking? I gave up a corner office, on my way to becoming partner by the end of this year for this? To run the campaign of someone who is against my husband politically? I must be delusional._

"Liv! You made it!" Cyrus grinned as he leaned in her office doorway. "And you've already started diving in I see."

Olivia slipped her glasses off her face and set them next to her coffee cup, "Yes, I've seen the disaster that is this campaign. And if there was any questions as to whether or not I was crazy before, I know I am now."

"Oh, it's not that bad." Cyrus settled into a chair across from her desk, taking a sip from his coffee cup, "So, where do you want to start?"

Olivia picked up her own cup, "I'm not even sure right now." She picked up another two files. "I still have some more reading to do. I do want to meet the crack team you've got assembled."

Cyrus scowled at her words, but nodded, "10am, we'll come here. You'll like them, they're good."

"If that were true the numbers wouldn't be this dismal." Olivia informed him flatly.

"It's not _that_ bad. Don't you think you may be overstating things a bit?" Cyrus asked.

Olivia set her pen down, "Cy, I've been involved in Edison's last two campaigns. I know how this works. I know how this plays out. This doesn't look good for Governor Grant." She sighed, "But, I've quit my job, I'm here, so we'll figure it out. Give me an hour before you bring your people in. Now out." She shooed him away, "I have a crisis to manage."

SCANDAL

Olivia sat across from Cyrus, a pollster, the head of media relations, and two campaign officers, "This is your problem." She slid a piece of paper across the table.

"It's a map of the country, ma'am." One of the campaign officers stated obviously.

"Well, I'm glad to know you passed the third grade." Olivia snapped. "We have red stripes, indicating the states Senator Langston will take; solid red, indicating the states Governor Grant will take. Now, who can see the problem?"

"Governor Grant will only take California. Maybe he'll get a few of the northeastern states, potentially Washington State and Oregon. Those numbers are really too close to call, though." The pollster, Jeanine Locke, didn't even look up from her laptop as she replied. Olivia wanted to take that laptop from her and chuck it out the window. Pollsters were nothing but a negative pain in the ass, who more often than not, were incorrect.

"Please put the computer away." Olivia asked politely, but with a slight edge in her voice that forced Jeanine's eyes to dart up. The young woman flushed and shut her laptop without even saving what she was working on. That was another potential problem, as good as young blood was, it was better in the field offices. Olivia needed experience over excitement at this point. Right now she needed people who could manipulate the campaign until it turned around. The youth and energy would be better served on the ground. Olivia cleared her throat and continued, "And yes, that is the problem, the only state we have guaranteed ourselves is California. I want to know why." She was met with silence, "Let me rephrase that, I want you all to tell me why the Governor is only slated to take California and I want you to explain it to me right now. Each of you." She pointed to the young man who identified the map as one of the United States, "Kyle, go." The socratic method had been a favorite of Cyrus's when she had him in law school at Georgetown. Olivia herself found it worked very well when giving guest lectures, interviewing clients and working a court room.

Kyle ran a hand through his too-long hair. He was the epitome of a California hippie, surfer guy, probably from a rich and political family, "He's not getting his message across?"

Olivia stared at him, "That's it? That's the problem?" Kyle nodded. Olivia glared at Cyrus before pointing to the next young man, "Will?"

Will straightened and adjusted his red tie. She could tell this young man wanted to be here, he wanted to _be_ Governor Grant at some point. "He needs to lean further right on the issues."

"No." Olivia held up her hands, "Just no. You never change your mind on an issue in mid-campaign." Her eyes locked on a timid young woman with glasses, "Brenda?" She asked.

Brenda adjusted her glasses and glanced down at the pad of notes in her hand. She'd made a huge list of ideas they could try, but she knew none of them would fix the problem. "I think the problem is the way the Governor and his family are perceived by the people."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow up at that, "Continue." Maybe one of these people would surprise her and actually have some form of an intuitive gut and would be able to think outside of the box to problem solve.

Brenda pushed her shoulders back, exuding a bit of confidence at not being shut down by Olivia Pope-Davis right out of the gate, "The people, particularly Republicans, want a family man for president and Governor Grant and Mrs. Grant rarely attend events together."

Olivia nodded, "I like her. She's with me." Olivia stood up, "Brenda stay, the rest of you go. Kyle, Will, divide the country in half. I want reports on my desks from every field office saying what they need and what events they're hosting. Cyrus, I want Governor Grant's schedule. Jeanine, can you run numbers based on us upping the events where Governor and Mrs. Grant are together?"

Jeanine adjusted her thick glasses, "Of course."

"Good. I want all reports on my desk within two hours. Brenda, let's talk optics." Olivia moved over to a small sitting area.

"Mrs. Davis," Brenda began.

"Olivia, please."

Brenda nodded, "Olivia," the young woman glanced down at her hands.

"Spit it out, Brenda. Let's have it." Olivia prodded. "We don't have all day."

"I think someone needs to address this with Governor and Mrs. Grant. I think someone needs to teach them how to act around each other at public events." She sputtered out quickly, "I don't think upping the events will work if they keep acting the same way. In fact, I think that could ruin our chances at any other states."

Olivia leaned back, "That is a good thought." She nodded as her phone buzzed. Reaching over, she picked it up, "I have to take this. You stay here. I want you to think about ways to spin this to Governor and Mrs. Grant." She punched a button on her phone, "Hey."

" _Hey, Liv, how's it going?"_

"It's a train wreck of a campaign." Olivia answered as she opened and closed the door, "So, what's going on with the budget committee?"

" _A bunch of arguing on ways to increase the budget without it getting out of control." Edison replied, "We're trying to come up with a compromise. We need an addendum that forces us to start paying back what we've borrowed while still increasing the budget today." She could practically see him shrug, "No one wants to reach across the aisle today. It's one of_ those _days."_

"You mean one of those days where you _really_ love you job, huh?" She teased.

 _Edison groaned, "Oh yes, love it so much today, but I did have a nice thought."_

"Oh, nice thoughts, I like those. What is your nice thought and does it involve wine?" Olivia leaned against the wall by her office door.

" _Actually, it does." Edison replied, "What if I come out to California this weekend and if you can get away for one night we go down to Sonoma?"_

"Wine country? Just the two of us? An actual semi-vacation?" Olivia giggled, "Count me in. Set it up, let's do Saturday night."

" _I'll fly in and we can fly down to Sonoma together?" He suggested. "It'll be quicker if we fly. I'll fly in on Friday. Then we can just fly out separately Sunday evening."_

"I think that sounds wonderful." Olivia agreed. "Go ahead and book it. I've got to run. I have one decent campaign worker. I've got to tap all the ideas out of her I can and train her while she's still on board. I'd hate to lose her to Langston."

" _Please, you'll ground Langston into the dust before anyone even thinks to jump ship." Edison stated confidently, "Oh, I've got to go. Recess is over. Time to get back to arguing." He paused, "Love you, Liv."_

"Love you too, Edison." Olivia hung up and pushed her office door back open, "Okay, we need a solid plan before I start attacking the Governor." She sat back down, "What do you have?"

Brenda shrugged her thin shoulders, "I think you just need to be honest. Shock factor is key."

"Really?" Olivia asked. "That's what you think?"

"I think that if you just recommend it nicely nothing will change. I'm still fairly new here, too, but I get the feeling that the Governor and his wife, particularly his wife, are very stubborn and don't handle criticism very well." Brenda replied. "I think you'll have to force it on them."

Olivia nodded, "Okay then, let's go tell Cyrus that we need a sit down with Governor and Mrs. Grant."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Two**

"This is a terrible idea." Cyrus followed Olivia and Brenda down the hallway of the campaign headquarters, dodging volunteers and paid workers, his face flushed with nerves, "They're going to kill you. And fire you. And me."

"No one's getting fired or killed." Olivia murmured with an eye roll. And he'd called her melodramatic earlier? He was the biggest drama queen she'd ever met in her life. And that was saying something.

"You're doing this based on the advice of Brenda?" Cyrus shook his head and looked condescendingly at the young woman. Olivia almost reminded him that the day before he'd thought the world of her and the rest of his team, "I brought you here to"

"I agree with her." Olivia defended the young woman who was now staring at her feet as they walked. Cyrus could be such an ass sometimes, "In fact, it's what I've been thinking since I started researching the campaign. It's their biggest flaw, their Achilles heel. And Brenda figured it out on her own. She's the best you've got. I don't want to work with the guy who wants to be surfing and the guy who wants to be a slimy politician. I want Brenda. Deal with it." She pushed the door open to the office the governor and his wife were in, "Governor and Mrs. Grant, we need to talk." She shut the door behind her.

The Governor and his wife both looked up. He was sitting on the sofa, his legs crossed, flipping through what appeared to be projected poll numbers. She was seated in a chair by the window, her ankles primly crossed, a book in her hand. He was the first to speak, "Mrs. Davis, we're so glad you decided to join the campaign." He stood, crossing to the door where she, Brenda and Cyrus still stood. He held out his hand, "It's nice to see you again." He nodded, "Brenda, nice to see you as well." Brenda smiled faintly before stepping into the shadows behind Olivia and Cyrus. That was something Olivia would work on: Brenda"s confidence.

His wife also stood, marking the page in her book, "Yes, thank you for coming all this way."

Olivia nodded, "Please, call me Olivia." She instructed, "And have a seat. I have a problem I need to address with the both of you."

Fitz's eyes darted to Cyrus. The man looked like he was just about ready to keel over from a heart attack. His face was flushed, the pulse in his neck visibly throbbing and the vein on his forehead was showing prominently. "What's wrong?" Fitz asked, sitting back down, while he wife settled in at the opposite end of the sofa.

"That is what's wrong." Olivia motioned to the two of them.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Mellie Grant's head fell to the side becomingly. Olivia noted that every gesture she made, even ones that appeared nervous, like her hand rising to fiddle with her pearl necklace, was planned. She thought it out. What would make her look the best? What would people respond to? How could she look perfect even in a moment of devastation? Olivia realized she would make the perfect politician. Where Fitz was clearly the right choice for the people because he _wasn't_ the typical politician, his wife fit the mold of the DC elite perfectly. Unfortunately, that made her easier to sell.

"We have a problem from a public relations standpoint." Olivia stated flatly, "The two of you are killing your own campaign."

"What?" Mellie asked.

"Your marriage. It's a problem." Olivia replied smoothly.

Mellie grant let out a perfectly timed scoff, "Our marriage is none of your concern, Mrs. Davis."

"Actually, it is." Olivia answered her, "I gave up a job. A paying job. I left my husband across the country. I'm working for the party that rivals his. If you two can't get your act together enough to work with me when I identify a problem, then I'm going home. I did this as a favor to Cyrus because I am the best. I would eat, breath, and live this campaign, but if you two aren't actually interested in winning, I will go pack my bag and be on the next flight home to my life."

Mellie patted her chignon primly, "Well, what exactly are you suggesting? That we put more events on the schedule where we're together?"

"We've canceled _your_ schedule all together for the next two weeks, Mrs. Grant." Olivia informed her.

"I'm sorry, but what? I have literacy events and"

"We think it's more important that you be at the events with Governor Grant." Brenda stepped forward, "To show the country that you support him. Your campaigns will still be there when these next two weeks are over."

Governor Grant opened his mouth, but Mellie interrupted, "Maybe I'm dense, but I don't see how that would help."

"If you think this is best," Governor Grant nodded, "just get us an updated schedule and change our flight information around as needed." He picked up the papers he'd be reading over, "Anything else?"

"'Anything else?' That's all you can say?" Mellie shrieked.

Olivia put her hands on Cyrus and Brenda, "We'll let the two of you discuss this." When Cyrus and Brenda didn't move she nearly snarled, "Out."

The three of them huddled around a desk in the hallway outside of the room the Grants were in, "Do you think Governor Grant can take care of this for us?" Olivia asked. She still hadn't spent any considerable time with the couple, she had no idea what the true dynamic between them was.

Cyrus shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

"Mrs. Grant will come around." Brenda stated confidently, "She wants this more than he does. I think she'll handle it."

 _The three jerked when they heard Mellie's shriek, "So this is all my fault, I'm the iron maiden."_

Olivia cringed, it had been a while since she and Edison had an argument like that. The last one that was this loud was when they were trying to plan their wedding and she didn't exactly see eye to eye with his mother. As four volunteers came down the hallway, Olivia, Cyrus and Brenda had to shoo them away before they could hear too much of the fight.

"This is why they don't talk." Cyrus muttered.

SCANDAL

Mellie advanced towards Fitz, "I gave up my career for you. I have children for you. All so you can run for office."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Please, you want 1600 Penn more than I do, you're already redecorating." Mellie's eyes narrowed, but Fitz continued before she could interrupt, "So you need to think about how much you want this. If you really want it, then we need to do what they say, because they're the best." He picked up the file he'd been reading from and opened the door, slamming it shut behind him and leaving Mellie alone in the room.

Olivia, Cyrus and Brenda stopped talking and spun to face him as the door banged shut. "Governor" Brenda stuttered out.

"Get me a new schedule within an hour." He demanded before pushing past them.

Cyrus's eyes narrowed on Olivia, "Now they're going to be even more difficult to handle." He grunted.

Olivia tapped her fingers against the table next to them, "I'll handle that." She pushed herself off of it, "Brenda, make sure Kyle and Will have that information for me. And have someone make copies of it, we'll go through it after lunch. I'm starving." She murmured, "Actually, we'll go through it over lunch. Get that from them and the poll numbers from Jeanine. We'll go out to eat, maybe Thai. Do you like Thai?" She asked as she left Brenda behind her.

Cyrus stared at the young woman, "Well, Brenda, looks like you're Olivia's right hand man. No fuck it up." He left her alone in the hallway.

Brenda straightened and grinned as she made her way to the office she shared with Kyle and Will. They were going to hate her, but she was surprisingly okay with that. It was hard to get actual respect as a woman in this field. And with Kyle's family background, people fell over themselves to help him and please him even if he didn't really want to be here. And Will was willing to run over anyone with a tank to get his time with the Governor. Olivia Pope-Davis didn't seem to care if someone was male or female. She only cared about results. Brenda was more than willing to work her ass off to get those, and she would do it without taking any shortcuts.

"Hey guys." She pushed the door open to their office and both Will and Kyle looked up at her. "When you get those reports done for Olivia, can you give them to me?"

"I'll take them to her. I have some ideas I want to run by her. I was thinking I'd take her to lunch." Will straightened.

Brenda bit back a smile, "Actually, Olivia asked me to take your reports and Jeanine's numbers and make another copy because she and I are going to lunch."

Will threw his pen on the desk and Kyle rolled his eyes as he continued typing, "Seriously?" He glared at Brenda, "That bitch is fucking sexist." He growled.

"If you do what she asks and do it well then she'll listen to you, Will. She's not sexist. She's demanding and damn good at her job." Brenda turned, "I'm going to find Jeanine. Just get me what she wants." When she close the door behind her, she was surprised by her own confidence and the way she stood up to Will. She could do this job. And she could do it better than Will.

SCANDAL

Olivia glanced through the poll numbers that Brenda brought to lunch, "Iowa will be the real test." She murmured, adjusting her glasses slightly. "We'll have to see how they do once they're together and in public."

"When you said that you were 'handling it,' what exactly did you mean?" Brenda asked, pushing her own glasses back up her nose.

Olivia smiled brightly, "I have a friend who is very good at public relations. He's an attorney by trade, but he knows just how to train witnesses to perform the way he wants them to on the stand. I already called him, he's going to come out and help us out with this."

Brenda nodded, "What's his name?"

"Stephen." Olivia replied, "And he's meeting us in Iowa."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Three**

 _Des Moines, Iowa_

Olivia glared at the pages on the ground surrounding her. She couldn't see a way to spin the numbers the way she wanted to and it was frustrating her. There had to be a way to make them say what she wanted them to say, she was just too immersed in it all and she couldn't think clearly any longer. She hoped Stephen would be able to help. Biting her lip, she grabbed her phone, considering shooting off an email, but at the last minute refraining. "I hear those wrinkles will become permanent if you keep frowning like that."

Olivia's head shot up at the lilting voice coming from her doorway, her glasses sliding down her nose as she did so, "Stephen!" She grinned, jumping up and crossing the room, "You're here!"

"Yes, and cities like this make me miss London, even more. Where are we even?." He teased as he hugged her, "But for you, Liv, I'm here." He gave her a sweeping bow that made her roll her eyes.

"Well, I for one am grateful for it. I have a disaster in the making and I need help saving it." She jerked him towards her spot on the floor before pulling him down.

"You know that table could hold all of this. And then we could be like normal people." He motioned to the long desk in the room she'd taken over at the hotel they were staying at.

Olivia ignored his jab, instead responding in a murmur, "I like the floor."

"You're such a fake adult." Stephen rolled his eyes, "Okay, what seems to be the problem?"

Olivia picked up a summary page and held it out to him, "This."

Stephen's eyes trailed over the numbers, "Yeah, I'm leaving." He moved to stand up to head to the door.

"What? Stephen, no!" She tugged him back down, giggling when he landed with a thump, "You're not going anywhere, you promised me you'd help."

"That was before I knew I was promising to keep the _Titanic_ from sinking." He huffed, "This is impossible to win."

"Nothing is impossible. We can fix this. Everything can be fixed. Everything can be handled." She repeated.

"Okay, first of all, we're not fixers, we're lawyers," he motioned between the two of them, "and second of all, no everything cannot just magically be fixed. Some things are just doomed to failure."

Olivia's eyes narrowed, "Are you really trying to insinuate that I _can't_ fix this? That I _can't_ do something?"

"Oh, no," Stephen's eyes widened and he shook his head, "do not take this as a challenge." He begged.

"Now you are so stuck here helping me until we win this campaign." She ordered him. "Now, I have a project for you. Something you're very good at."

He grimaced, "And what is that?"

Olivia just gave him a cheeky smile. He was _not_ going to like this project.

SCANDAL

"This is my friend, Stephen Finch." Olivia motioned to Stephen, who was standing next to her, leaning against the doorframe. "Stephen, this is Governor Grant and his wife, Mellie."

Mellie stood up, smoothing out her cream skirt in the process, "It is so nice to meet you, tell me, Mr. Finch, what do you do for a living?"

Stephen shook her hand, "Please, call me Stephen, and I'm an attorney. I'm taking some time off, though, to help with the campaign."

Fitz stood up as well, "Thank you, and what is it Stephen is here to do?" He grinned at Olivia, his blue eyes lighting up when they landed on her.

Olivia was happy that her flush wasn't evident. _What is that?_ She shook her head, "Stephen's speciality is coaching witnesses for the stand. He's the best."

Mellie nodded, "That's nice, but we're not on the stand. We're not on trial. So, I'm not sure I understand. You've already canceled all of our plans, what are you going to disrupt now, Mrs. Davis."

"Yes, you are." Stephen stepped forward before Olivia could snap at Mellie, "You two are out campaigning and it's the same as if you were witnesses on the stand."

"How so?" Fitz asked.

"Well, when a witness is called to the stand, the attorney questioning him either wants the jury to love or hate him. In this case, you two are my witnesses and the jury is the the people. I don't just want the jury to love you. I want the jury to fall over themselves for you, I want them to _vote_ for you." Stephen paced in front of them, "So, since your image is the problem, I'm going to coach you into being the best witnesses we can make you. With my help, you will be electable."

"You're very confident." Mellie pointed out.

"I'm very good at my job." Stephen replied.

Fitz nodded, "Well, then where do we start?"

"We start with an interview at the local affiliate tomorrow morning before you have a school fair." Olivia stepped forward with a new itinerary. "You will spend most of the day prepping for the interview with Stephen. He's going to show you two how you will interact with each other and the the woman doing the interview. You will take notes, you will do exactly as he says and that will make this process run a lot smoother." She stepped back, "Now, I have to go find Kyle and Will. I will leave you two in the capable hands of Stephen and Brenda."

SCANDAL

" _You brought Stephen out there?" Edison's voice rumbled through the phone, "Calling in the big guns already? Is it that bad?"_

Olivia sighed softly, "Yeah, I think so. It's like they're not in love. There's no spark or chemistry between them. I think the only reason he made it into the Governor's Mansion in California was because of his father. Otherwise, I'm not sure how they did it. No one would believe they love each other. It's a total sham. A political marriage at best."

" _Well, it doesn't appear to be a decent political marriage if they're down in the polls." Edison paused, "What about Langston? What's her marriage look like?"_

"I haven't really delved into it, yet." Olivia admitted.

" _Why don't you look into that? Maybe there's something there." He suggested._

"That's a good idea. Thanks, honey. I've got to go, Stephen is waving me in the room. Love you."

" _Love you, too!" Edison called out before she could hang up._

"What's going on?" She asked.

"They're hopeless." Stephen murmured.

"What do you mean 'hopeless?'" Olivia asked quietly. "No one is hopeless. You can make anyone presentable. You've said that to me hundreds of times."

"They're more than presentable, but they don't know how to fake being in love with each other." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up at odd angles. "Come, let me show you." He mumbled, grabbing her hand to pull her into the room they'd taken over at the hotel.

"What seems to be the problem?" Olivia asked briskly.

"There isn't a problem." Mellie snapped. "Our marriage is fine."

"Let me be clear," Stephen held up his hands, "I have no interest in your marriage. I'm only interested in your public perception. Here," he pushed Fitz back into his seat, "Liv, you play Mellie." He ordered.

Olivia nodded and sat down next to Fitz, her leg intentionally brushing his as she crossed her ankles primly. She smiled warmly up at him and his answering smile caused butterflies to take flight in her stomach. Internally, she tampered down on them and waited for Stephen to proceed.

"Now," Stephen motioned to Olivia, "Mrs. Grant, you graduated from Harvard, top of your class?" He asked.

Olivia nodded, "That's right, oh, and Fitz, he did fairly well, too." She laughed at his answering scowl and rested her hand on his thigh.

Fitz nearly jumped at the contact. He hadn't been expecting her to actually touch him. He tensed under her light finger tips and instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Well, not as well as you." He teased.

Stephen nodded, "So, tell me, Mellie, do you miss the work?"

Olivia's head fell to the side, her fingertips continuing to skim across Fitz's thigh. She felt the hard muscle tighten as she did so. She couldn't stop, the feel of the muscle jumping slightly intoxicating, "I suppose so, but I'm really enjoying what I'm doing now. You know, I've begun working with Paul Mosely on a literacy campaign and the work we're doing is going to do a lot of good."

Stephen held up his hands, "That's enough, thanks, Liv." Olivia nodded and stood up, brushing off her jeans. Stephen faced Mellie and Fitz, "Now, can you please do that _together_?" He requested.

Mellie glared down at Fitz, "Of course we can."

"Good, then let's get you two prepped for tomorrow." Stephen motioned for Mellie to settle in next to Fitz.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Four**

Fitz stood at the front of the conference room at their headquarters in Des Moines, "Well, we lost Iowa," he stated flatly, "we got our asses handed to us by Sally Langston." He glared down at his loafers, "I want everyone to start brainstorming ways we can do better in New Hampshire next week." He paused, "When we get back to Santa Barbara we'll meet and reassess." He ordered the team that traveled with them before striding out of the room.

Olivia sighed and turned to Stephen, Cyrus and Brenda, "It wasn't even a close race." She murmured. "We need to do something bigger in New Hampshire. I just don't know what."

Stephen ran a hand over his face, "I know I'm not allowed to say this, but"

"If you make one more reference to the _Titanic_ I will punch you in the face." She threatened.

"Okay, let's just go pack and then head to the bus, we've got a plane to catch." Cyrus advised. "We can talk about damage control in Santa Barbara." He muttered.

"I was going to say it may be time to bring in the troops." Stephen told Olivia seriously.

"The troops?" Brenda asked.

"Olivia, here, has an entire army of people who can work wonders and manipulate the population. And if I'm correct, none of them are working right now." He asked with an arched brow.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine, let's get them all to Santa Barbara." She glanced across the room, her eyes landing on Fitz, "I just wish Mellie weren't so damn disagreeable." She muttered as she stalked off towards her own room.

Fitz caught her in the hallway, "Olivia?" She paused and turned, "Do you," he scratched the back of his head, "do you have a minute?" He asked tentatively.

Olivia nodded, "Of course, Governor Grant, what can I do for you?" He stared down at her and scowled. Instead of responding, he latched onto her bicep and drug her around the corner, "Governor Grant!" She protested softly.

"Stop it." He demanded. His voice was low and rough and Olivia felt her blood thrum at the tone, "Don't 'Governor Grant' me right now." He pleaded. He sighed and took a step back from her, releasing her arm.

"I don't understand." She whispered.

"Just one minute." He requested, stepping forward, "Can we just have one minute where you're not the fixer and I'm not the candidate where we just stand here?" She stared mutely up at him, "Because I know it's not just me. And if I have to go get back on that plane, I need to know we've had just one minute." Olivia glanced down the hallway over his shoulder, "We're alone, Olivia."

Sighing, she leaned against the wall, "One minute." She agreed.

SCANDAL

Olivia separated herself from the group on the bus, tucking her legs up under her as she toyed with her phone. She should call Edison. Her husband. Her other half. She should call him, tell him Iowa was lost in a landslide and that they were headed back to California. She should call him and see if he could come out to California because she really couldn't leave now. She should want him to come out. She should want to see him. He's her husband.

 _I can't get back to DC this weekend. Calling the troops in. Can you hold on for one week? I need to spend this weekend prepping everyone._

Biting her lip, she shot off the text before she could second guess herself.

SCANDAL

"Okay, Liv, tell me how you did it." Olivia looked up and found Harrison Wright in her doorway.

"Edison did it actually." She stood up and crossed the room, "And congratulations on wrapping up parole early." She winked at him, pulling him into a hug. "Thank God you were well-behaved, because I need you now." She murmured.

"Is anyone else here?" He asked.

"Stephen and Brenda are out getting lunch." She motioned to the conference room table in her office. "Abby's flight lands soon, so does Huck's." She glanced down at her watch, "And Quinn is driving down, today was her last day at work before her leave of absence starts."

"She doesn't honestly think that she'll go back to work after this?" At Olivia's arched brow, he chuckled, "I know you, Liv, you'll pull us all into some new business and we'll all find ourselves living in DC working for you."

"With me." Olivia corrected. "Now, come on, I have some prep to do for Super Tuesday. We're way behind on our shipment dates. You can get a feel for the office. I'll have one of the idiots give you a tour. I think you'll find the surfer one less annoying than the wanna be politician one." She pause,d "Kyle, no wait, Will. Yes, Will." She walked into the main room and screamed out, "Will!"

A man in a button down and tie appeared before her, "Yes, Olivia?"

"Shit, never mind. Get Kyle for me." She corrected. When he was gone, she replied, "They're both incompetent and annoying. Brenda is the only decent hire, so hands off." She warned.

Harrison held up his hands, "No problem, Liv." He paused as a guy with longer hair in a Grant For President t-shirt and shorts appeared, "And you must be Kyle."

The young man nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Kyle, this is Harrison. Harrison, Kyle. Give Harrison a tour of the office." She ordered before walking away. Harrison could just hear her scream out, "Super Tuesday is around the corner people and we're way behind!" As Kyle pulled him back down the hallway.

SCANDAL

Fitz watched Olivia move throughout the main room with the volunteers who were shipping out supplies to the field offices. Mellie was getting ready for a town hall event they were going to later that evening and he was just content to watch her move. She controlled the room without even trying. People simply fell at her feet and did what she asked of them. And she made sure they knew their hard work was appreciated. She was spectacular. He wasn't quite sure when he'd realized that, but he had.

And he felt fucking guilty for it, too.

"Fitz?" Mellie's voice rang out behind him and he turned, "Can you look at this, I think it's too much for a town hall meeting." She admitted.

Nodding, he followed her out the door and down the hallway. She had a young woman holding up a bright blue suit. "Whoa, what is that?" He asked.

"It's too much, isn't it?" She tapped her fingers, "I'll go get Olivia. She'll know." And like that Mellie was gone again.

Sighing, Fitz ran a hand through his hair and moved towards the rack of clothing against the wall. He flipped through pieces until he found a simple red dress. He pulled it out, along with a cream colored blazer.

"Those pieces don't go together." The girl interrupted his silent musings. "The blazer goes with a skirt and the dress has a red jacket that matches it."

"What seems to be the problem?" Olivia asked sharply, "Oh, no, that's too much." Olivia motioned to the blue suit. "Mellie is too young for that." She glanced to the rack. "Wear what Governor Grant is holding." She directed, leaning down and picking up a pair of nude colored pumps. "With these. Hair down in curls with your pear necklace and pearl earrings. No bracelet, only your wedding rings."

Mellie beamed. "You're a gem, Liv."

"The best." Fitz agreed. Olivia's eyes lingered on him for a moment before she gave a swift nod and left the small room.

SCANDAL

"Okay, Liv, we're all here." The small group sat around the small apartment Olivia was renting for the duration of the campaign in Santa Barbara.

"The campaign is flailing." She held a stack of papers out, passing it around.

"Flailing is too kind of a word." Stephen grumbled.

"You're here to help, give it a rest." Brenda snapped at him. Her eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just"

"Don't apologize to him." Olivia told her, "He deserves it. Whining doesn't help."

Quinn glanced down at the numbers, "What do you need, Liv?"

"I need for us to win New Hampshire. It's a small state and it's a given, Langston isn't right for it, she's too conservative, but it will give our staffers a boost." Olivia told them.

"We'll do it, Liv." Abby agreed. "We're on it."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _ **AN: 2 chapters in 2 days... what is happening? I'm ignoring my OUAT fics, that's what's happening... Thank you guys for all the support on this. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _Concord, New Hampshire_

He'd been watching her ever since they got back to Santa Barbara. She could feel his steely blue gaze following her with an intensity that made her nervous and excited. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears when he was nearby and she wasn't quite sure what that meant or when that started happening. One minute he was a mildly (okay, she may be lying about that, he's very attractive) attractive client, and the next she's wishing she could drag him in a corner to see if there's a particular reason he finds the need to chew on the ends of pens and pencils at all times.

Instead of focusing on him, though, she tried to put as much distance between them as possible. She didn't want a repeat of Des Moines and she didn't want to figure out what this attraction seemed to be. She hoped it was purely that a physical thing, nothing that few good rounds of sex with Edison couldn't cure.

Fitz caught Olivia before she could enter the main room of the headquarters they were hunkered down at for the next few days. "Can we talk? You're avoiding me." He accused softly.

She stared at him blankly, the hurt evident in his voice, "Talk about what?"

"I just need a minute"

"No," she interrupted, lightly shoving him back, "you're married. I'm married and whatever it is that is going on inside your mind"

"I don't know what's going on inside my mind." He snapped, "I just know that, damn it, I want to get to know you. After pretending for that interview"

Olivia took a step back, "I think you should get to know your wife, Governor. Especially if you want to be President. And that was a ten minute thing, I don't know what you could've possibly felt." She retreated without another word.

Abby found her locked in the break room, eating an entire package of cookies fifteen minutes later, her feet just barely visible from behind the kitchen counter. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding." Olivia murmured with a full mouth.

"Okay, hiding from who?" Abby sat on the floor next to her, reaching for a cookie. "Wow, these are good."

"One of the volunteers made them. I stole them off the snack table outside." She paused, "I want wine."

"Wine sounds delicious." Abby agreed, "Liv, who are we hiding from and why?"

Olivia shoved an entire cookie in her mouth and chewed slowly before she answered, "Governor Grant."

Abby arched a red brow at her, "Okay, why are we hiding from Governor Grant?"

"We kind of had a moment in Des Moines after we did an interview demonstration thing and I think he wants to have another one and another one and another one and then I blew off Edison and now I feel like a shitty wife and I just want to get fat eating these cookies and I want to get drunk on wine that I don't have. Can we go steal wine from somewhere?" She asked quickly.

Abby stared at her for a moment. Choosing to ignore the majority of her friend's rant, she asked "And what did you two do for that moment?"

"We just stared at each other." Olivia answered.

Abby's face twisted up, "You stared at each other?"

"For like a minute." Olivia told her.

"Okay," she paused and scratched her head, "and how did that make you feel?"

Olivia snorted, "What are you, a shrink now?" At Abby's pointed glare, she sighed, "I don't know. It was intense, even if it was just staring and then he tried to corner me today and I just can't" she paused.

"Holy fuck, Liv," Abby stared at her, "you actually like this guy? Like after what? A few weeks of just plain work and you _like him like him_."

"I'm married. He's married. I can't like him." Olivia protested.

"He's hot." Abby pointed out.

"He's married, Abs." Olivia rolled her eyes as Abby shrugged.

"Look, Liv, it's just a crush. He's smart, he's funny, he's nice, he's good-looking and you and Edison haven't had any quality time together in awhile. At the rate you're running, you're going to develop a crush on Cyrus at some point. Or on Harrison. And he's just annoying."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You're right. I'm a professional. He can ask for all the minutes he wants, he won't get anymore and"

"We have a problem." Huck came around the corner with Harrison, Stephen, Cyrus and Quinn. "I told you I heard them in here."

"Um, we're kind of busy." Olivia protested.

"No one likes a braggart, Huck." Harrison mocked.

"You're just mad because I found them." Huck shot back.

"Guys, we have a problem." Stephen stepped between them with an eye roll, "You're like fighting children." He admonished.

"A huge problem." Cyrus muttered, "Like the kind that's going to cost us this primary kind of problem."

Quinn settled on the floor next to Abby and Olivia, snatching up a cookie, "Mellie's having an affair." She blurted out.

"You're eating Olivia's 'get fat' cookies." Abby slapped at Quinn's wrist.

"These are fucking amazing cookies." Quinn informed them with a full mouth. "I want to get fat on these, too." She agreed.

"Seriously? Mellie. Affair. Problem. And you're eating cookies on the floor in the break room?" Cyrus snapped.

"Let me see your proof." Olivia snapped her fingers.

"A friend at the _Post_ shot this to me ahead of time. It's coming out today. Like in an hour today." Cyrus handed Olivia an article with a photo of Mellie and Paul Mosley, her literacy advisor. She sighed and skimmed the article, "Huck, find out what you can about Mosley and if he knows this is coming out or not. Dig into his finances and his relationship with Mellie. Harrison, Stephen, find out what Mellie and Fitz know."

"And what are you going to do?" Cyrus asked quickly.

"I'm organizing. Now you, get more information from your friend. Find out where he got the scoop from." She stared at them, "Move!"

When the break room door closed, Abby blurted out, "Liv and Fitzy had a moment and she's hiding and getting fat off cookies. We want to go steal wine."

Quinn nodded, "I'm game for stealing wine. Let's use Harrison's car so the cops blame him. He's annoying."

Olivia snorted, "You two are ridiculous and I love you." She picked up another cookie and sighed.

SCANDAL

Three hours, a calming cup of tea and an actual sandwich later, Olivia stormed into the small office her team had taken over at the headquarters, "What do you have for me?" She demanded.

"I didn't do this, Olivia, I would never" Mellie began.

"We believe you, Mel. It's not a question of that." Fitz assured his wife.

"What do you have?" Olivia repeated, ignoring both of the Grants.

"Photos," Huck was staring at the computer in front of him, barely aware of the rest of them, "they've been following you for months now, gathering up photos that look incriminating. Late night meetings, lunches."

"He advises me on literacy that's all." Mellie repeated.

"I'm not concerned about that," Fitz stepped forward, "you said someone has been following her?" He asked.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, someone like me." He told him.

"The bigger concern," Olivia paced, "is that Mosley is not denying the claim. Why isn't he denying the affair, it started spreading two hours ago?" She leaned over Huck, "What did you find in his financials?"

"All of these little deposits." Huck opened up a new screen that showed one of his bank accounts.

"Oh, that doesn't mean anything. They're too small." Mellie snapped.

"Actually," Huck continued, unaffected by her outburst, "these little deposits can be more interesting than big ones. Look at how often they reoccur."

"Where are they coming from?" Olivia asked.

"Tiny Toes Production." Huck answered.

"Abby, Harrison, get on a flight to DC. Abby, find out what kind of company it is. Go into their office and scout around. Harrison, I want you on standby."

"What for?" He asked.

"We may need you to _talk_ to Mosley." She turned, "Get them on a plane Huck. Quinn, find Brenda, where the hell is she anyhow? I think she has their schedule. I want it in my hand in the next ten minutes." She threw the door open, "All cylinders, people."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Six**

" _It's sex." Abby's voice rang clearly through the phone._

"I'm sorry?" Olivia asked, "What is sex?"

" _Mosley." Abby responded excitedly._

Olivia scowled at the phone, "Abby Whelan, you are making no sense whatsoever. What do you mean 'Mosley is sex?'"

" _Tiny Toes Production is a sex video production company and Mosley works for them. They do foot porn." Abby continued, "He's known as 'Brock The Mouth Stone.'" She squealed._

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You're way too excited about this." She scoffed, "Is Harrison with you?"

" _He's scoping out Mosley's house." Abby replied. "Need me to do anything?"_

"No, I'm going to shoot Harrison some instructions." Olivia hung up before Abby could interrupt. She paused, "Now, as for the two of you," she faced Fitz and Mellie, "according to your schedules, Karen and Jerry have Parent-Teacher Conferences this week."

Mellie stared blankly up at her, "So? This is so much more important!" She cried.

"Not this week it isn't." Olivia stated calmly. "You two are on the next flight to Santa Barbara."

Mellie shot up, "You've got to be kidding me? Right in the middle of primaries? We're already losing New Hampshire because of this rumor, now you want us to go galavanting off to California for some stupid conferences."

Olivia moved to stand in front of her, "Listen to me, you're losing New Hampshire no matter what. You may as well accept that fact." Before Mellie could argue, Olivia plowed forward, "The question is do you want to lose the _entire_ primary?"

Mellie sneered at her, "Well of course not. What does a trip to Santa Barbara have to do with anything?"

Olivia fought the urge to throttle her. She tossed Fitz a pleading glance to reign in his wife. "Just hear her out, Mel. Stop jumping down her throat. She's here to help, not to hurt." He glanced at her, "Please, Olivia, continue."

"Thank you, Governor." Olivia nodded, "You're going to show the voters that your family comes first." She paused, "Remember, you're _Republican_ candidates. Family values matter to Republican voters. So, you're going to Parent-Teacher Conferences." She tapped her fingers on the table top, "We're going to leak it to the press, we're going to put a staged reporter out there and you will only answer his questions."

"Who are you going to use?" Stephen asked.

Olivia's eyes narrowed in on Cyrus, "Where did you get the info from the story?" She asked, "Who was your contact?"

Cyrus stared down at his feet, "A junior reporter from _The Post_ , James Novak."

"Get him here for a meeting." She spun, "I need to call Harrison." She exited the room without another word.

SCANDAL

Harrison skimmed through the DVD collection in the hidden cupboard in Mosley's living room. "Oh, this is too good." He murmured, picking up one of them. Pulling out the DVD labeled _Twinkle Toes on Parade_ , he grimaced. Putting it in, he settled back in one of the overstuffed chairs to watch.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard the front door open and suddenly, "Who the hell are you?"

Harrison turned slightly and sent him a lecherous grin, "You are quite the star, my man. I can't say that toe sucking is really my thing, but you do it quite well." He stood up, letting the DVD continue to play.

"What are you doing in my house?" Mosley asked again, glancing nervously between Harrison and the DVD. "I'm calling the cops." He dug in his pocket for his cell phone.

"No need, man, already done. You're going to need them to handle the media once it gets out that Paul Mosley, literacy advocate, is actually a _porn star_." Harrison chuckled, and tossed him the remote, "Now, I can do one of two things," he straightened his tie, "I can slip out there and tell the press that you are a porn star or you can use this time with the press to deny the alleged affair with Mellie Grant." He grinned, "It's up to you."

SCANDAL

James Novak stared around at the headquarters in New Hampshire. He couldn't believe he'd been invited by Cyrus Beene to the headquarters. "James Novak, Olivia Davis." Cyrus opened the door, introducing the two of them immediately.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Novak." Olivia motioned for him to sit down. "We're going to give you a small lead." She offered him.

"A lead?" He asked.

"The Grants are leaving New Hampshire." She told him, "To head to Santa Barbara."

James's eyes narrowed, "Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"There have been a lot of questions surrounding Mellie Grant's relationship with Paul Mosley." James dropped his gaze from Olivia's. "The tip you gave Cyrus was very helpful, James," Olivia continued, "and we're prepared to give you an interview with the Grants next week when they're in DC for the Veteran's Breakfast" his eyes lit up at the prospect, "but we need you to be outside of their hotel in an hour with a microphone, prepared to ask them this one question." She held out a piece of paper.

James opened it, "'Is it a good idea to leave in the middle of a primary for Parent-Teacher Conferences?'" He glanced up at her, "This is why they're leaving?" He asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yes, now, can you do this for us, James? This is the only question they'll be taking and if you don't want to ask it, I will find someone else to"

"No," James straightened, "I'll be there. Don't worry."

"Thank you, James." Olivia shook his hand, "Cyrus will be in touch with the details for the interview in DC."

"Thank you." James beamed at her, "And thank you, Cyrus."

Cyrus flushed lightly, "No problem."

When James left, Olivia turned to face Cyrus with an arched brow, "Now _that_ is interesting." She murmured with a smirk.

"What?" Cyrus snapped.

Olivia chuckled, "Cyrus, you're blushing." She teased him, "You like James."

"He's a reporter. What's to like?" Cyrus grumbled.

Olivia shook her head, "No, you _like him like him_." She grinned at him, "You should say something to him, Cy."

Cyrus shook his head, "I don't, I'm not" he sighed, "What would I even say?"

Olivia glanced out of the open doorway as Fitz walked by, "You shouldn't deny your feelings. You're both single, so there shouldn't be anything holding you back. Trust me, it could be worth it." She patted his arm, "Just think about it."

SCANDAL

"Now," Olivia straightened out Fitz's collar, "don't let Mellie answer the question, you answer it. And you only answer the one from James." She fidgeted with the lapel of his coat, "You know what to say?"

Fitz nodded, "I know, Olivia. You've already trained me well."

"Not well enough, it seems." She snapped.

"What the hell does that mean?" Fitz asked, taking a step forward.

Olivia took a step away from him and held up her hands defensively, "It means that you need to start paying more attention to her in interviews and at town hall events. You won't even touch her. Now I can demonstrate and have Stephen coach you all day long, but if you won't _pretend_ like you can at least stand her, then we don't stand a chance." She moved to the door. "You're heading out in five minutes."

SCANDAL

" _Presidential Candidate Fitzgerald Grant and his wife, Mellie Grant, left New Hampshire before the primaries were over to attend Parent-Teacher Conferences in Santa Barbara. Grant gave the following statement in regards to this shocking move:_

' _Is it a good idea? Of course it's a good idea. These are our children, and campaign or not, they come first. If that means I lose the primary here in New Hampshire, then so be it. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a flight to catch.'"_

"What do you think?" Olivia asked.

" _I think you did well, Liv." Edison's deep voice echoed through the phone._

"Think it was enough to win New Hampshire?" She asked.

 _He chuckled, "It was good, Liv, but it wasn't_ that _good. You know that. The scandal with Mosley made the news first." He reminded her._

Olivia sighed, "That's a bummer." She took a sip of her wine, "I'll be back in DC next week though for a few days for the Veteran's Breakfast. You'll be there, right?"

" _I've cleared my schedule." She could practically hear his grin, "I've got to go, Liv. I have an early morning tomorrow."_

"Okay, I'll see you next week." She promised before ending the call.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Seven**

 _Washington, DC_

"Edison?" Olivia called out, dropping her bag by the front door of their town house, "Edison?" She tried again. She sighed and hung her blazer and keys up on the rack by the door. "So much for that surprise." She mumbled, dragging her suitcase towards their bedroom. She eyed her bathroom for a moment before glancing at her watch. She had enough time for a long, hot bath before she had to meet up with the team to discuss the itinerary for the Veteran's Breakfast in the morning.

Within five minutes she was stripped with her hair pinned up and slipping into the hot water. She closed her eyes as she leaned back in the tub, sighing inwardly at how heavenly it felt to be back in her own home in a huge stand alone tub just soaking and not working.

She was finally beginning to feel the stress of the campaign as it weighed down on her shoulders. They'd lost New Hampshire just days earlier, a state where she was so certain Fitz would get a definite win. Closing her eyes, she attempted to push her thoughts on the campaign from her mind, content to just relax. The memory of steely blue eyes assaulted her the moment she cleared her mind and she sat up suddenly. She could not spend her time thinking about Fitz. He was Governor Grant and he was her candidate. Nothing more.

The front door shutting brought her further back to reality. Standing up, she pulled the drain on the tub out and slid into a fluffy robe. " _Olivia_?" Edison's voice rang through the house.

Opening the bathroom door, she stuck her head out, "In here, Edison!"

A moment later his steady footsteps echoed down the wood floor of the hallway. "Welcome home." He beamed down at her. "How's my favorite political advocate."

Olivia tried for a smile, "Good. Tired, but good."

Cupping her face carefully, he pressed a kiss to her lips. Leaning forward, Olivia let him lead her slowly through it. When he pulled back, he tapped her nose lightly, "I missed you."

She grinned up at him, "I missed you too."

"Dinner tonight? We can order in or go out, whichever you want." He suggested.

Olivia chewed on her bottom lip, "That sounds wonderful, but I have to meet everyone at the hotel tonight. We have more work to do before the Veteran's Breakfast tomorrow."

Edison frowned at her, "You didn't do that on the plane ride over? Or any time before tonight?"

"Edison" Olivia began.

"Liv, I haven't seen you in two weeks and you _finally_ come back to DC and now you're just up and leaving again?" He shouted.

Olivia took a step back, schooling her face, "I need to get dressed." She stated coolly. She shut their bedroom door behind her and moved swiftly to her closet, yanking open a drawer with her jeans in it and grabbing the first blouse she could find. She was dressed in seconds, tearing her hair out of its clip and pushing her way past Edison to the front door.

"Olivia," he sighed, "just calm down and stop running for one minute."

She paused with one hand on the door, the other clutching her blazer, purse and keys, "Don't wait up." The door slammed shut behind her. She didn't stop moving until she was in her car, her keys hovering over the ignition. "Damn it." She muttered, shaking her head and shoving the keys in so she could turn the car over. She was going to be early to the hotel, but she just had to get out of there.

SCANDAL

Olivia wasn't quite sure what she was doing outside of this particular hotel room door. She had no right to be there. She had no real reason to be there. Mellie was speaking at a conference regarding arts education in schools in California. He would be alone. Biting her lip, she took a step back, intent to turn away from his door when it opened.

"Liv?"

She turned back, a pained expression on her face, "Hi." She murmured softly.

Fitz leaned against the doorframe, hands in his pockets, "Hi." He replied.

"I don't know why I'm here." She babbled out quickly, "I should go. I'm just going to go and"

He took a step back, opening the door wider, "Do you want to come in?" He asked.

She glanced past him into his room. She should say no, she should walk away, "Okay." She took the few steps to cross through the threshold and stood there, arms crossed over her chest, uncomfortably. "I don't know why I'm here." She repeated.

Fitz nodded, "So you've said." He walked over to the small kitchenette, and flipped a coffee mug over, "Tea?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed in on what appeared to be a freshly made pot of coffee, "How did you"

"How did I know you drink tea and not coffee?" He asked. She nodded mutely. "I just do." He held up two tea bags, "Which one? Lady Earl Gray or just Earl Gray?"

"Lady Earl Gray." She murmured softly. "Thank you."

Two minutes later he was handing her a cup of tea, taking his own coffee and sitting across from her at the table. "Happy to be home?" He asked lamely.

She shrugged, "I guess." She replied noncommittally.

He frowned, "I'd think you'd be happy. Particularly since Edison, that's his name right?" She nodded, "Since Edison hasn't been able to get out to see you."

"The Senate is in session." She offered up the pathetic excuse for why they hadn't seen each other in two weeks. "Going over a new budget bill."

"But still, you're not glad to be home?" He questioned.

She ran a hand through her hair, "We had a fight." She admitted, "The minute he walked into the house we wound up yelling at each other and we just" she sighed, "we don't fight."

Fitz took a sip of his coffee, "That must be nice." At her questioning look, he elaborated, "To not fight. In case you haven't noticed, that's all Mellie and I ever do when we talk."

"Which is why you don't talk." Olivia surmised.

"Exactly." Fitz took another sip. "You and Edison seem happy, though. I mean, from what I've seen. You seem," he paused and searched for the word, but couldn't seem to find it.

She found it for him, "Settled."

Fitz cringed, "You make that sound like a bad thing."

"You're settled." Olivia pointed out.

He nodded, "I guess so." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, causing the curls to stick up at odd angles, "When I was young I thought I'd have this desperate, passionate, romantic, life-altering love." He snorted, "I should've known that doesn't exist. I mean I did have my father as a role model."

Olivia set her mug of tea on the table top, idly dragging the bag through the water, causing it to swirl in different patterns, "I thought that, too. My parents were in love, though, before my mother died. That broke my father. He became so cold and distant." She shrugged, "Edison is a good man, he's just" she shook her head, "I don't know what he is."

"But he's good to you?" Fitz asked.

Olivia's eyes shot up to his, "Yes, which is why I shouldn't be here. Because he's good to me. And all couples fight. It happens. And we have been apart for awhile and"

"You shouldn't be here." Fitz finished for her.

"I shouldn't." Olivia agreed, making no move to actually leave the room.

"Or," Fitz started.

"Or?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"We could have another minute." He murmured softly.

She seemed to think about this for a moment, before finally relenting with a nod, "One minute." She agreed.

SCANDAL

When Olivia shut her front door with a click that evening, she found Edison laying on the sofa, glasses on his face, a brief held above his head. "I'm sorry." She blurted out, the moment he noted her.

He sat up, "Are you really?" He asked.

She balked slightly at his tone, "What?" She asked.

"Are you really sorry or are you just saying that to end the fight?" He questioned.

Olivia bit her lip, "Edison, I don't want to fight about my job. We discussed this. You told me to go. You told me to do this. You said I should. You thought I'd be good at it. You can't be mad at me for doing my job to the best of my abilities. I didn't get mad at you?"

"When? When would you be mad at me?" He snapped.

"When we were living in New York and you were never there because you were down here. I uprooted my life. I moved back down here. I took _another_ bar exam so I could practice here and I didn't complain. I didn't get upset with you for doing your job. You're good at your job. You love your job. Why can't you afford me the same consideration?" She asked. When he didn't respond right away she just scoffed. "I'll sleep in a guest room tonight." She pushed herself off the front door and stormed back to their bedroom, grabbing up her pajamas before slamming the door to the guest room. She'd deal with him in the morning.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Eight**

 _Veteran's Breakfast, Washington, DC_

"He's good." Cyrus commented. Olivia turned to him with a questioning brow, "Our boy, he's good. You wouldn't even know that he was dying to tear Langston's throat out." He chuckled. Her eyes wandered to where Cyrus was staring. Fitz and Sally were each holding a twin, smiling with a young couple and an older couple, clearly a family, taking pictures for the White House photographer. There was limited press allowed at the event, most of the reporters were White House correspondents. Cyrus was right, Fitz and Sally both looked like they didn't have a care in the world. They looked like best friends, hanging out with a bunch of veterans on the White House lawn having breakfast.

Olivia shook her head and linked her arm through Cyrus's, allowing him to guide her through the gardens where the Veteran's Breakfast was being held, "Are you sure you're not mixing your wildest dreams with his?" She teased.

"Mhm, that does sound like a dream, relieving the world of that puritanical bitch." He chuckled and Olivia rolled her eyes. "What, you disagree?"

"Not that I agree with her on anything politically, but she's not _that_ bad." Olivia reprimanded him lightly.

Cyrus scoffed, "Speak for yourself. Oh, speaking of you, where's your husband. He's supposed to be here right?"

Averting her gaze, Olivia shrugged, "He's here somewhere." She replied casually. "He didn't have to be here as early as I did."

Cyrus studied her, "Liv," he drug her name out slowly, "is everything alright?" She scoffed at his question and he tugged on her elbow lightly, "You can talk to me, you know, about Edison and stuff. We're friends. And I've been down that road with a marriage and it failing and maybe I can remind you of how yours is really _good_. How it isn't anything like mine was."

Olivia stopped walking and studied him closely, "He was mad because we met last night."

"Met to go over the game plan for today? He was mad about that?" Cyrus questioned skeptically.

"Which means he was really made about something else entirely and that was what he could latch onto as an excuse. I think he's really mad about my hours and the distance. This is a 24/7 job and I don't think he likes that. I don't think he realized that's what I was getting into when he agreed that I should do this. I knew it and I told him, but he didn't really understand until now." Olivia rambled on, "And now I'm afraid that it could drive a wedge between us." She admitted.

"Did you apologize?" He asked, "Even if you didn't have anything to be sorry for and you were just doing your job."

She nodded, "He told me I didn't mean it." Sighing, she dumped her to-go cup of tea in a garbage can as they passed it, "And in some ways I did and some ways I didn't. I'm not sorry for doing my job to the best of my abilities. I'm not sorry for the hours I keep or doing what you hired me to do." She bit her lip, "I was sorry that I snapped at him, that I didn't take the time to listen to his concerns and try to find a solution before storming out. He was just so _mean_." She sighed again, her shoulders sagging slightly, "He's never been mean before."

Cyrus patted her hand, "It was just a fight, Olivia. Nothing is going to come between the two of you. You'll be just fine." He predicted.

Olivia's eyes floated over to Fitz, where he was holding up a baby, a grandchild of one of the veterans. Nothing may come between them, but _someone_ just might. "You're right, I think I'm just tired from all the travel. It's making me edgy and emotional."

SCANDAL

Olivia jumped when the chair next to her moved. Glancing up, her eyes connected with a concerned Fitz, "You look exhausted." He commented, holding out a cold can of Coke. "Drink this. The caffeine and sugar should help."

She smiled softly at him, accepting the ice cold can, "Thanks. You're doing great, by the way. The optics are incredible. I actually believed you and Sally like each other." She teased lightly.

Fitz chuckled and tipped his chair back, "We both know that pretending is in both of our best interests." He pointed out, "And it's easier to do without Mellie around."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Do you even _like_ her?" She snapped her mouth shut as soon as the question spilled out. She hadn't meant to ask him that. It was rude and probing and completely inappropriate. Their relationship was none of her business. As long as they could fake it for the cameras enough to get them into 1600 Penn, it didn't matter to her.

But that was a lie. And Olivia knew it. She did care. She wanted to know if their relationship worked or not. She wanted something from him, she just wasn't sure what. She bit her lip as he closed his eyes, almost as if he were contemplating how to best answer her and she suddenly knew what she wanted to hear him say.

"No, I don't even really like her." He admitted. "I loved her once. I liked her once. I respected her once. Now," he shook his head, "she's this cold machine and she doesn't care about me, I don't even think she cares about our children." He ran a hand over his face, "I need to shave." He muttered.

Olivia let out a little chuckle, "You're starting to look like a wolf man." She admitted. He let out a small howl that had her holding her hand to her mouth to smother the laughter. "You are ridiculous, Governor Grant." She snickered.

His eyes clouded over and hardened, "Governor Grant." He echoed.

Olivia cleared her throat at his tone, "Yes, Governor Grant. It's what's appropriate." She murmured.

His head bowed slightly, "You're right, it is what's appropriate." He stared over at her, "If you don't mind me saying so, though, it sucks."

She shook her head at him, "We're both married." She reminded him.

"You keep saying that." His head fell to the side, "Are you trying to remind me of that or yourself?" She opened her mouth to respond, but found she didn't have an answer to that. At least not one she wanted to think about. He stood up when she clicked her jaw shut. "I should go make nice with some of the senators and congressmen here." He paused, "Edison is here, right?" Olivia nodded mutely. "I haven't seen you with him."

"We're not speaking right now." She answered quickly.

Fitz nodded knowingly, "Well, if you want to make your marriage work, that certainly isn't the way to go. I'm fairly certain that was the beginning of the end of Mellie and me." He moved to pat her shoulder, but thought better of it, instead just stepping away from her with a half-wave.

"You are just Miss Popular this morning." Abby fell into Fitz's recently vacated chair and Quinn pulled another one around, "You and Cy were attached at the hip all morning long. What gives?"

"Believe it or not, he was giving me marriage advice." Olivia replied.

"Him?" Abby scrunched up her nose, "Has he even been married?"

"He's divorced." Olivia answered, "And his advice wasn't all bad." She stared off to the side, watching as Fitz approached her husband. Her jaw clinched at that.

"Is he talking to Edison?" Quinn asked quickly, "Lord have mercy, Liv, this could be a huge blow out."

"It's not going to be. There's nothing going on." Olivia snapped.

" _Yet_." Abby sang out knowingly.

SCANDAL

Fitz approached Senator Edison Davis slowly. He was still trying to work out exactly what he would say to the man. He knew he wanted to talk to him. He'd never actually met the man. He just wanted to see what it was Olivia was after. It was some quality Davis had. He shook his head and inwardly chastised himself. If he was being honest, he was scoping out the competition. Even though, as Olivia kept pointing out, there couldn't be a competition because they were both married. Still, he had every right to see what the man was like. "Senator Davis!" Fitz called out, a grin on his face, "I have been itching to meet the man who is married to the great Olivia Pope-Davis."

Edison turned away from a congressman from Rhode Island to speak to Governor Grant, "Governor Grant, please, call me Edison. I've been dying to meet the man _my wife_ works for, as well."

Fitz noted the possessive tone behind the words 'my wife' and only widened his grin. The man was uncertain where they stood right now. It could make this conversation in particular quite interesting. "She's good, I'll give her that. And please, Fitz works perfectly for me." Fitz shrugged, "But I'm sure you know that better than anyone. I'm fairly certain I would've already pulled out of the race if she hadn't come in with her band of gladiators."

Edison's head fell to the side, "Gladiators?" He echoed.

"Harrison has named them that." Fitz shoved his hands in his pockets comfortably, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I like it. It fits. They'd jump over a cliff for her."

Edison nodded, "Well, Olivia has been there for a lot of rough times for them. She's helped them through quite a bit, so it's understandable they feel that way. She's quite a woman, my Liv is."

And there was that possessive note again. "How's your own campaign going, you're up for re-election, right?"

Edison nodded, "Oh yes, and it's going very well. Liv has been able to help out here and there."

"I'm surprised she's not there full-time." Fitz admitted.

"We agreed years ago not to cross worlds. Simpler that way. I run my campaigns and my politics. She stuck to her cases. Now she's sticking with your campaign. It works for us. Less arguments that way." Fitz found it hard to believe (or possibly just plain stupid) that Edison wouldn't want Olivia involved in his campaign. While he might be considered a shoe-in in a New York race, she's still too good at her job not use. Plus, people adore her.

"Well," Fitz held out his hand, "it was nice to meet you, Edison. Hopefully I'll see you around again."

"I'm sure you will, Fitz." Edison gave him a firm handshake before stepping away. When the senator was gone, all Fitz could think of was that he would be a much better match for Olivia than Davis was.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Nine**

The Grant for President campaign bus bumped along the highway up to New Jersey. The front of the bus was buzzing with energy. Poll numbers were up, the Veteran's Breakfast in DC had been a hit. Fitz had done very well and the optics were prime. The back of the bus, however, was silent. Olivia, Cyrus, Stephen, Fitz and Mellie were all sifting through the latest poll numbers, each trying to come to terms with what they were seeing. Olivia stared at the numbers on the page, "This is pointless." She decided after a few minutes, effectively breaking the silence.

"No, no, no," Cyrus shook his head, "it's not pointless." He shuffled through the pages, loudly, "No, it can't be."

"Our numbers are up." Fitz pointed out hopefully. At Mellie's seething look, he shrugged. It was true, their numbers were up. They just weren't up enough. He was lacking in one very large demographic that spanned generations and race.

"But woefully low when it comes to women." Stephen muttered.

"You won't get women." Olivia closed her folder and stuck it into the bag by her feet. "Not when they have a strong female candidate. Sally is irrefutably their candidate."

"Okay, okay," Cyrus closed his own notebook and tossed it on the empty seat next to him, "so we go digging. Let's dig up something in her backyard. What about her early days? Before she got married? What skeletons can we rattle in her closet?"

Fitz was already shaking his head. "No, not happening, Cy."

Holding up his hand, Cyrus attempted to interrupt. "But"

"I said not happening." Fitz repeated, "We play the rest of the campaign clean."

Before Cyrus could object again, Olivia jumped in, "It wouldn't matter if we found anything anyhow." At his incredulous look, she interjected, "Sally found God, Cy. Once you find God everything's forgiven, that's kind of the point."

"We play it clean, we'll figure something else out." Fitz stood, "I've got the best team here, anyhow." He patted Stephen's shoulder and moved to talk to Brenda.

Olivia sighed, "I'm going to go give Kyle and Will some directions for when we reach Trenton." She glared down at Cyrus, "Clean. You got that, Cy?"

Cyrus's own scowl was almost as intimidating as Olivia's glare, "Yes ma'am." He quipped, gathering up his own things and moving to talk to James, who was given a nice seat on the bus for the Trenton events.

As the team spread out on the bus, Mellie leaned back, content to just wait. Her time was coming. She could practically taste it.

SCANDAL

 _Trenton, New Jersey_

"I want to see Mellie's outfit for the lunch." Olivia called out, "That town hall outfit in Texas was a disaster. Whoever was in charge of that needs to see me. We need to talk." She stopped at a table in the hotel conference room they'd taken over, "Also, Super Tuesday is just around the corner, people, and we're way behind. I want to see the numbers from all the headquarters for calls and door-to-doors." She picked up a clipboard, "And I want to know if any of the local offices are lacking in shirts or anything."

Fitz watched her move for a moment before finally approaching her. "Olivia?" He questioned softly.

She didn't look up at him, "What?" She asked, shuffling around some things on the table. He sighed and grabbed her wrist, spinning and dragging her back into the hallway, "Governor Grant, what do you want?" She asked after he'd settled her against the wall.

"One minute?" He asked quietly. "Please?"

She glanced down the hallway, "We have to stop." She pushed on his chest, but he remained firmly planted in front of her.

"No one is around, Liv, just one minute, please." He stuck his hands in his pockets and took a tiny step forward.

She sucked in a breath, nodding slowly, she agreed, "Fine, one minute. Then it's back to work for the both of us."

Pulling one hand out of his pocket, he leaned against the wall, hovering over her silently. She chewed on her bottom lip, watching him with her big doe eyes. She wanted to reach out and touch him, not to push him away like she usually did, but to actually _feel_ him.

"Olivia?" Mellie's voice echoed and the door just down from them opened. Fitz instinctively pushed himself off the wall and took a step back, while Olivia took two steps to the right, putting an appropriate amount of space between them. "Oh, there you are." Mellie smiled and sighed, "You should see this outfit they've put together. It's a disaster. Please tell me you can help. I don't know what to do about this wardrobe consultant, I think we need to find another." She admitted. She eyed Fitz for just a moment before turning to lead Olivia back through the door.

Throwing a look over her shoulder, she sighed to herself, trying to put the Governor back in his appropriate box.

Fitz watched her walk away. His eyes longingly following her as the door banged shut. He hit his fist lightly against the wall. He wanted her. More than he cared to really admit. And it didn't look like he could have her at all.

SCANDAL

"Does Lorraine have any updated numbers for us?" Olivia asked quietly, as she moved to stand next to Cyrus at a restaurant event they were having in Trenton.

Cyrus shook his head, "No, I don't. What's wrong with Mellie? She's being cold and sad and pathetic. More so than usual." He motioned to the brunette who was barely eating her pie.

Olivia glanced away from the couple. A wave of guilt swept over her. She knew that Mellie had seen them and surmised that there was more than an innocent conversation happening in the hallway. It was the clattering of Mellie's fork that forced her eyes back on the two of them.

"I'm sorry," Mellie's hands lightly fluttered before landing primly in her lap, "I just, I can't do this anymore."

Fitz's eyes widened and they narrowed in on his wife, "Mellie? What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she replied, "I can't keep hiding the truth anymore." Camera flashes doubled as she continued, this time turning her sad gaze onto the people of Trenton, "You may have noticed some tension between Fitz and me lately." She swallowed hard.

"What is going on?" Cyrus whispered.

"I have no clue." Olivia admitted.

Mellie sniffed and brushed away a tear, "A few weeks ago, Fitz and I found out we were expecting a baby. And we were just so excited. A third child. We didn't think that was going to happen." She admitted. Her voice faltered and cracked, "But being on the road is hard. Campaigns are hard. And I'm not as young as I was when I had Karen and Jerry. And my body just couldn't handle the stress." She laid her palms on her flat stomach. "Fitz, he wanted to stop, to take some time off from the campaign, but he's just," she looked up at her husband fondly, "he's the best man for the job. And we can't let our personal hardships affect the American people. So, we've been grieving for this loss in our own way. We may not have had this baby for long, but he, or she I suppose, was still apart of our family and we loved him very much. That grief must've translated as distance." Her eyes fell to her lap, "Anyhow, I just think it's time the American people know what we've been going through and why it has been just so incredibly hard for us."

By the end of her speech, women were sniffling and wiping tears, men were looking at Mellie as if she were something precious to protect. So, Fitz did the only thing he could do, he pulled his wife into a hug, gently rubbing her back. "That ought to do it, don't you think?" She murmured quietly in his ear.

His wife was a political animal.

SCANDAL

Later that night, the bus bumped along the coast up to Maine. Most of the staffers were asleep, but Olivia noticed Fitz was still awake. Standing, she moved to the seat next to him, "I'm so sorry for your loss, Fitz." He turned to stare at her, "If Mellie needs some time off"

"She's on her way to Oklahoma now. Something about literacy and the arts." He chuckled, "I'm a lucky man, nothing stops that woman. Not even a fake miscarriage." The bitter edge to his voice startled her.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head, "She lied."

Her mouth gaped open and it took her a moment to get her spinning mind back under control. "Fitz, I'm sorry I"

"Don't," he murmured, "Don't apologize for my wife." He scoffed, "It's twisted and low and the oldest trick in the book." At her confused look, he elaborated, "Me, complaining to you about my wife."

"Governor" Olivia began.

"Your husband doesn't deserve you." He changed topics so suddenly.

Her eyes were wide as she asked, "What?"

Fitz gazed down steadily at her, "He has no idea what he has in you. He has no idea how amazing you are. He underestimates you and undervalues you."

She shook her head, "No, Governor, don't."

"Say my name." He demanded softly.

"Governor Grant, it wouldn't be appropriate." She objected softly.

He didn't soften his gaze, he just continued to stare at her, "Say my name, Olivia." He demanded again.

She closed her eyes and leaned back. She could feel him caving in, ready to drop the subject, when she whispered, "Fitz."

His eyes snapped back to her, "Say it again." He pleaded.

This time she turned her eyes up to his, locking into his steely blue gaze, "Fitz." She replied more confidently, "Fitz."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Ten**

Olivia leaned back, "Cy, we need a shot of something." She glanced down at the poll numbers. "Anything at this point." She grumbled.

Mellie pulled up a chair at the conference room table Olivia, Cyrus, and Stephen were flipping through poll numbers and projected poll numbers. "I know what will help."

Olivia arched a brow, "Really? And what would that be?"

"Big Jerry." Mellie answered simply.

Stephen scratched his head, "That's his father right? The Senator? Why isn't he here anyhow?"

Cyrus was already shaking his head and he ignored Stephen's question, instead addressing Mellie, "As much as I want to do that, because trust me, I do, Fitz will _never_ go for it." He grunted, "You should know that better than anyone. You've seen how they act together."

Olivia frowned, "Why not? It's genius? I was wondering why he wasn't on the trail with us. I actually thought that maybe his health wasn't really that good. I mean, he seemed fine when I met him, but it was only for a few hours." Her voice trailed off. "Mellie, if you think you can convince Fitz to bring his father on board, I think it's a great idea."

Mellie beamed, "Perfect, I'll handle it."

SCANDAL

Olivia cringed from her place by the elevators in the hotel in New York City. _"No!"_ Fitz's voice echoed down the hallway. _"Absolutely not."_

Sighing, Olivia darted down the corner, stopping when she saw the first couple of California staring at each other, both in determined stances with their arms crossed. She hadn't heard them going at it like this in a while. If they had, they'd hidden it. The last time she'd been privy to one of their arguments that was this big and this loud was when she changed their schedules and brought Stephen on board. That was a while ago now. It was clear they were at a stalemate. "Then we might as well just throw in the towel now." Mellie sneered, "You need to use your father. People love your father. He's political gold."

He growled, "I don't love him and I don't want him here." He snapped, "And of all people in my life, you should be the one who knows and understands why I don't. I shouldn't have to explain this to _my wife._ "

Noting that this was about to get way out of hand, Olivia stepped forward, "I would just like to point out that your voices are carrying, and we are not the only people staying in this hotel. You two need to take this to a room and keep it down."

Mellie let out a grunt, "You talk to him, Olivia. At least he seems to listen to you."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest, but Mellie was already pushing her key card into their room door. Fitz snatched her arm and tugged her in the opposite direction, to the room he knew she was staying in. "Open it." He demanded.

Sighing in resignation, Olivia dug her key out of her back pocket and pushed the door open, "Look, Fitz, your father is a national treasure," she began, "if you can just play nice with him for a couple of weeks, it could really give us the push we need so the campaign isn't on life support anymore. You have political capital, start using it." She turned, "And"

His lips were on hers in the next moment. At first it was a hard, bruising kiss that caused Olivia to let out a squeak of surprise. He immediately slowed it, though. One hand raising to card through her hair, the other wrapping around her waist, landing on the small of her back to hold her against him. For a brief moment she thought about pulling away, but the thought flitted away quickly as she sunk into the kiss.

Her knees nearly buckled at the intensity and the emotion behind it. Her hands gripped his biceps to steady herself, pulling her body flush against his so they were connected from hip to lips.

When he pulled back she let out a small mewl of protest, followed by a soft, "Fitz."

"I know I shouldn't have," he commented, "but I have been holding back that for what feels like a lifetime."

Olivia raised her hands, cupping his face, "I know," she reached up, brushing her lips lightly over his, "me too." She murmured. She pressed a firmer kiss to his lips. This time he let her control the pace.

When they pulled back, he let go of her, putting some space between them. "I'm not sorry." She snorted at his words. "I just want you to know that I'm not sorry about it."

She shook her head and moved to a chair, sinking down into it. She decided to ignore that statement because honestly, she didn't feel very sorry for it either. She'd been wanting to kiss him (and more) for so long, it actually felt good to just let go and do what she wanted instead of what was right for a change. Burying that thought, she focused in on the issue at hand, "Why don't you want him here, Fitz?"

He ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stand on end and she fought the urge to tug him towards her so she could smooth it out, and perhaps smooth out some of his frayed emotions while she was at it. "Because I don't want this to be his campaign." He began, "And because I want to do this without him."

She sighed and held out her hand. He moved to her automatically, sitting in the chair next to hers, "It's still your campaign. And just because he's here, doesn't mean we have to do a damn thing he says. We work for _you_. I just think the optics of him in the crowd at some of your events would be great. And who knows, maybe he'll say something that sparks an idea that we can run with." She squeezed his hand, "If you really don't want this, we don't do it. I just think it would be a mistake not to _try_ it."

He glanced down at their twined hands, "Just try it." He echoed.

"A test run. Just two weeks. If you can't stand him, if it doesn't work for _you_ , then we ship him back to California." She promised.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll call my father." He relented.

SCANDAL

The next morning, Olivia was asking Fitz questions that could be expected at the town hall meeting with Sally Langston. Fitz was rattling off numbers on a tax increase when, _"No, I won't pay that. I like my money and I don't want to give it to the government."_ Echoed throughout the room.

Fitz sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Hello, Dad." He called out, his voice monotone. Olivia stared worriedly at him. He wouldn't tell her what was wrong, he wouldn't discuss his relationship with his father at all with her the day before. Now she was regretting siding with Mellie at all. It seemed like a good idea to have Big Jerry around, but perhaps it was a really bad idea and she shouldn't have done it.

"Jerry!" Mellie beamed as she stood, dashing to the older man's side, "We're so glad to have you here." Olivia watched the scene play out in front of her. It appeared Mellie didn't even really like her father-in-law. Her gut was absolutely hopping. She tried to push down the feeling that she should've listened to Fitz right off the bat when he said no, and squashed the idea in its infancy.

Instead, she stood, smoothed out her slacks and walked confidently up to him, "Senator Grant, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Olivia Pope."

SCANDAL

Olivia wrapped his arm around her shoulder and did her best to steady him. He was over six feet tall, twice her weight and all of that weight was dead weight right now.

Fitz wasn't just drunk.

He was absolutely hammered.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" He murmured in her ear.

She grimaced at the smell of scotch on his breath, "Jesus, Fitz, you could light a fire with that breath." He laughed and she tipped his head away from her, "I'm just going to get you to your room."

"I don't want to see Mellie." He grumbled.

"She's still downstairs with Cyrus and the rest of the team. I'm handling you."

"You could handle me in any way you want." He tried for what he thought was a seductive look.

Olivia burst out laughing and propped him up against the wall. Fishing in his pocket, she found his wallet and key card. "Did you really think that line would work?" She snorted, "You're so drunk."

"You drank too!" He accused.

Rolling her eyes, she propped the door open, "Nowhere near as much as you." She laughed again, "Come on, drunk Romeo, get inside."

When the door shut, he faced her, "We are star crossed lovers, aren't we?" He asked.

He was so serious, Olivia simultaneously wanted to laugh and cry at his statement. "Look, Fitz, you're drunk. Go to bed. Sleep it off and we can discuss everything tomorrow. I promise. And since he's here, just try to play nice with your dad before the meeting. Let's get a couple of good photo ops?"

"It's all about the optics." He threw himself on the bed. "You know the man ran around on my mom. My tenth birthday I sat outside his office and listened to him bang his secretary."

Leaning against the wall, Olivia murmured, "I'm so sorry, Fitz."

He shrugged, "Mom got away from him before she died."

"I would've loved to have met her." Olivia admitted.

"She would've loved you. She'd be telling me to divorce Mellie and be with you right and proper." He propped himself up, "You know, I will do that." He told her honestly. "You say the word, Livie, you tell me that you're in this and I'll divorce her."

Olivia swallowed hard. "Go to sleep, Fitz." She fled from the room quickly. When she was in the safety of her own room, she closed her eyes wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: My schedule got rearranged for work this week and I'm actually headed for the city my boyfriend is in for a few days. So once again, updates will be few and far between. Sorry! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

" _Damn it, Olivia, you promised me you'd be here for this." Edison's voice was oddly calm as echoed through the speaker of her cell phone._

Sighing, Olivia ran her hand through her hair, tugging sharply at the ends, "I know, and I'm sorry, Edison. I didn't put two and two together and I can't miss this event. This campaign is barely staying afloat as it is." She tried to justify her reasons for not wanting to hop on a flight that morning to be in DC for a donor event that evening.

" _It's a town hall meeting, Olivia. It's not a big debate. Fitzgerald Grant is a big boy with lots of people there, you can tear yourself away for one night. Besides, it's not like this is his first campaign. He had to run for Governor, it wasn't just handed to him." Her husband snapped at her._

She was already shaking her head, "Edison, the campaign is not on solid ground right now, I can't just up and leave. Everything is a disaster, and Langston will wipe the floor with him and"

" _What is this actually about, Olivia? I know you, I know you're justifying staying and not coming back to DC tonight. Why?" Edison asked tiredly._

She frowned, "You mean you think this is about something other than my job?" She rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her, "Edison, pull your head out of your ass." She ordered, her voice sharp, "I have a job to do. You knew this was going to pull me away from you and you knew that it meant I might miss events we'd already scheduled. I asked if that would effect your run for Senate. We discussed which events I really shouldn't miss. I have a list, this one wasn't on that list. I asked if you would be upset if I missed them and what did you tell me?" She asked. He didn't respond, "That wasn't a rhetorical question, Edison, what did you tell me?" She repeated.

 _He growled in the phone, "That is not the point" He was trying to keep his voice steady, to keep it confident, cool and in control._

"Then please share the point with me now. I'm on a tight schedule over here." She reminded him coolly.

" _You're on a tight schedule?" He yelled, "What, you can't find time to even argue with me anymore? If you can't even bother to fight with me, then perhaps you don't want to be bothered with being married to me anymore."_

She snorted, "Please, you're being melodramatic." She accused, "Now, I do not want to spend the limited amount of time I have with you fighting. So stop overreacting. If there's a problem, tell me like a grown up. If you just want to whine and cry and throw a hissy fit like a disgruntled five year old, then do it with a bottle of scotch on your own time." There was silence on the other end. "I take your silence as you deciding to do to the latter. In that case, good luck tonight." She hung up.

Pressing her thumbs to her temples, she applied pressure, silently willing the headache to go away. She hated fighting with Edison. They never used to fight. They always got along. They didn't always agree, and they loved debating, but they didn't ever actually fight. Sure it was fun to push his buttons and tell him Nixon was a great president for opening up China, and he liked to get defensive and yammer on about Watergate, but they weren't really fighting. Now, all of the sudden, they were fighting all of the time and for the first time ever, she was fighting against an attraction to a man who wasn't her husband. What was wrong with her? And was his last jab a hint that he wanted a divorce? It was all just too much, it was making her head swim.

"That certainly didn't sound good." Fitz was leaning in the doorway behind her.

She spun, "It wasn't. What are you even doing here? Why aren't you prepping?"

"Because no one seems to be ready. Because the only people anyone will listen to are you and my father."

She scoffed, "If you start whining, too, I swear to God, candidate or not, governor or not, I will slap you into next week."

Fitz held up his hands in surrender, "Not whining, just observing." He commented.

"Really?" Olivia tossed her phone on the nearby table and crossed her arms, "Because it seems like you're complaining. I mean, damn it Fitz, do you even want this?"

He stepped back, "Want what?"

"To be president? Do you even want to be president? Because you're not running like you want to win. You're running like you're trying to escape. In the wrong direction." She snapped at him.

He looked like she'd actually slapped him instead of just threatening to slap him. "How can you even ask me that?"

She rolled her eyes, "What do you mean how can I ask you that? Fitz, you're not running a campaign. You need to take a stand, be a man. Either that, or tell us that this means nothing to you, that this was all someone else's idea and you don't want it. Because if you don't want it, then you're wasting everyone's time and money and energy."

Taking three steps forward so he was in her personal space, he lowered his voice, "Of course I want to be president. You think I'd waste my own time if I didn't want that? Do you think I'd put my kids through this? Do you think I'd have all of these people following me around giving me perpetual bad news if I didn't?"

Keeping her head up high, Olivia challenged him, "Then tell the people who you are. You want to stop getting bad news, then stop hiding. Stop hiding behind your father. Stop hiding behind statistics and what you _think_ people want to see and just show them who you are. I can't tell you how to do that. I can't tell you who that person is. I just know that if you actually want to win, then you have to start running like you want to cross the finish line, not like you're being chased."

She turned, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

SCANDAL

The following evening, Olivia, Cyrus, Stephen, Brenda and Big Jerry watched from backstage as Langston continually made Fitz look like an incompetent child trying to play in the big boy's sandbox.

A question from a mom in the audience turned the tide. "Governor Grant," the woman paused, "my son is eighteen and he just enlisted in the military. Why will you be the best to protect him?"

Fitz cleared his throat and stood up, "First of all, thank you, your family and your son for his service." He tipped his head slightly at that. He walked back and forth for a moment and Olivia held her breath, waiting for his response. "According to my pollsters and campaign manager and all the other members of my staff, what I'm supposed to tell you is that I'm fit to be president because I served. None of the other candidates have. You can trust me because I was in the military and I know what it means to serve this nation. That makes me brave and fearless." He paused, "That's not why you should trust me with your son's life, though. You should trust me because I know how your son feels, I know how you feel. I know because I felt it. The entire time I was in the Navy, I was terrified. I was terrified that I was going to die, thousands of miles away from home. I was afraid I was going to be captured. I was afraid. I was always afraid. And that's why you should trust me, because I know how you feel and I know that even though I was afraid, and the thought of being responsible for all of those men and women, like your son, makes me afraid, it's not a bad thing. That fear, isn't a weakness, it's a strength. Because I feel that fear, you know that I will do everything in my power to protect them, to bring them home."

"Thank you." The woman murmured.

He stood in front of her a moment longer, "No, thank you and your son." He repeated his earlier sentiments.

Olivia felt pride well in her chest, even as Jerry spun, "What the hell was that?" He snapped.

Olivia stepped in front of him, "That was our candidate for president." She informed him coolly, "Brenda, I want you to gather the team, we're changing our stance. We're running tough of crime."

She pulled her cell phone out and rounded the corner, dialing a number that went straight to voicemail, "Hey, Edison, it's me. You were right. I know this is my job and I do want to do it the best I can, but if there's something you need me home for, I'm also your wife. I should be there. I should be there because I know if I need you here for something, campaign or not, you'd drop it to come to me." She paused, "Anyhow, I'm booking a flight home. I think it would be good for us to spend a little bit of time together. I can work remotely and I know that you're going to be home for a few days. Maybe I can join you for some stops once you get back on it." She bit her lip, "I love you. Hope your dinner went well."

When she looked up, Brenda was standing just off to the side. Opening her purse, Olivia handed her a file, "Olivia, what's this?"

"You're in charge for a while." Olivia shouldered her bag and made her way to the back, where cars were waiting for them. Picking one, she instructed the driver to take her back to the hotel.

SCANDAL

"The polls have you up, Governor. Everyone loved you. After your comments about the military, your numbers started spiking." Jeanine told him.

Fitz grinned, "That's great."

Brenda sat down at the table in the conference room at the hotel. It was late, everyone was tired, but they were going to game plan for an hour before bed, "We're changing our stance to tough on crime." She informed him.

Fitz looked around, "Where's Olivia? That sounds like one of her ideas."

Jerry scoffed, "It's weak and narrow minded. Whose idea did you think it was, mine?"

Clearing his throat, Fitz rolled his eyes, "Enough, if Olivia thinks it's a good idea, it's worth a try. And I'm inclined to believe in her. It's a strong stance. One voters can relate to. Now, where is Olivia?"

Cyrus nodded, "That's a good question. Was she not feeling well?"

Straightening, Brenda answered, "She's taking some time off. She went back home to be with her husband." She set Olivia's folder on the table, "I'm taking over for her until she gets back."

Brenda was met with stunned silence.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: Happy Scandal Thursday everyone! I hope everyone has a chance to enjoy the premiere tonight! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

" _You are ignoring your responsibilities." Cyrus growled into the phone._

"I am tending to my marriage now." Olivia countered, "Believe it or not, that _is_ more important than a job."

 _Cyrus snorted, "It's not more important than this job. Now you need to get back here. It's World War Grant. Fitz and Jerry are going at it. Mellie is hurting more than she's helping. And you left Brenda in charge._ Brenda _! She's a child!"_

Olivia rolled her eyes at Cyrus's dramatics and tugged her wrap more firmly around her shoulders, "I think you're overreacting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make nice with a senator from Kentucky and his wife. Goodbye, Cyrus." She hung up her phone, turning it off completely before moving to the bar outside and ordering the drinks she told Edison she was fetching when she knew she did need to finally return Cyrus's call.

Two minutes later she heard Edison chuckle, "And there's my lovely wife."

She grinned and handed him his scotch, "Sorry, line at the bar." She took a sip of her wine. "Please, tell me, what did I miss?"

"We were just talking about our daughter, she's headed off to college in the fall." The senator informed her, "Vanderbilt." He stated proudly.

His wife beamed, "And will we be expecting children from the two of you any time soon?" She asked with an arched brow and an eye on Olivia's flat stomach.

Olivia and Edison laughed together, "Not too soon." They echoed together in a practiced dance.

SCANDAL

Olivia let out a small laugh as their convertible whipped up a backroad towards New York. She tightened her scarf around her head, "I've missed this." She admitted.

Edison reached over and slipped his hand into hers. "We should've done this the moment the weather turned nice." He admitted.

She squeezed his hand lightly, "Come on, there are no cops around." She winked at him, "A little faster?"

Edison chuckled, his foot pressing down on the accelerator.

SCANDAL

"Well did she say when she was going to be back?" Mellie paced the room, "Honestly, what was she thinking?"

Fitz kept his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out the window, "She's thinking that she loves her husband and needs to focus on him for a little while."

"We paid her to do a job, and she's not here to do it. She should be fired." Mellie screeched.

"We're not firing Olivia." Cyrus deadpanned, "She's one hell of a fixer and we need her. Now, we can manage for a week without her."

Brenda cleared her throat from her place on the sofa, "I have all the notes she left behind on the events that will take place while she's out." The young woman explained, "There shouldn't be any problems and if there are"

"If there are, I can handle them." Big Jerry cut in. Pushing himself into a standing position, he crossed the room to the bar, "I don't know why everyone is so worried about this. We have a platform now that should work." He assented, "We just need the dirt on Langston."

Fitz was already shaking his head, "No, I'm playing this election clean."

His father scoffed, "Please, Fitzgerald, there's no such thing as a clean election." he tutted his son. "You need to grow a backbone if you want to win. We need dirt on Langston." He ordered.

"No, Olivia says that's not the route to go. She said to remind everyone that we can't nail Sally on morality because she found God, so everything is forgiven. She believes we should play this campaign clean, like Governor Grant wants." Brenda protested, glancing down at Olivia's notes to make sure she covered everything.

"Well, Olivia isn't here." Jerry sneered, "We're doing this my way. Red, you and the pretty boys here," he motioned to Stephen and Harrison, "need to start delving into her life. Talk to people she knew a long time ago, before she found God or whatever. You two," he motioned to Quinn and Huck, "I want you to go digging through the computer. Hack whatever you need to hack, just find me something I can use."

"Dad," Fitz began to protest.

"With me." His father snapped. A moment later the two of them were out of the room.

"If Olivia doesn't think this is right," Kyle began, "we shouldn't be doing this."

Will snorted, "Please, Senator Grant is the successful candidate. If he thinks this is the best way to proceed, then we should listen. He's won multiple elections after all."

"Enough!" Brenda stood up with a snap, "Olivia is our boss, not Senator Grant. If she thinks that this will only torpedo the campaign, then we should listen to her."

"Actually," Cyrus pushed himself up and crossed the room to Brenda, "I am your boss." He held out his hands, "Olivia's notes, please." Brenda continued to cling to them, "Now!" He yelled. With a sigh of resignation, Brenda handed them over to Cyrus, "Olivia isn't here. And she's not right about this. So, we're going to do this my way. And my way is Big Jerry's way." He paused, "And for the record, I hired everyone, including Olivia, which means I can fire you all." He moved to the door, "Get to work. Kyle, Will, get me updates from field offices. Brenda, either you can help Abby, Harrison and Stephen or you can go work with a pollster, whichever will make you less pouty." He muttered before leaving the room, Mellie, Will and Kyle at his heels.

"This is so not good." Harrison grumbled. "Olivia's right, this tactic will never work."

"Maybe we should call her." Huck suggested.

"No!" Abby, Quinn and Brenda all shook their heads, "She needs to focus on her marriage." Quinn reminded them, "Let's just dig, see what we find and figure out the best way to keep it from Big Jerry."

"He'll have us fired." Brenda reminded them.

"But Fitz may have a fighting chance this way." Stephen sighed, "Let's do it." He paused, "Perhaps we should read Fitz into our plan?"

"That all depends on whether or not he folds to Big Jerry in the end." Harrison grumbled, "Something tells me that he will."

"Then we need to remind him of who he is, not who his father wants him to be." Brenda adjusted her glasses. "Let's get to work."

SCANDAL

Fitz stared down at his phone later that evening, an untouched tumbler of scotch resting on the table next to him. With a sigh, he punched in Olivia's number.

" _What?" Sounded through the phone with an accompanying yawn._

"I woke you up, didn't I?" Fitz sighed, "I'm sorry, Liv."

 _There was rustling in the background and the creaking of a door, "Fitz? Is everything okay?"_

He sighed again, "Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

 _It was Olivia's turn to sigh, "For what?"_

"Politics."

" _That's a load of bullshit Fitzgerald Grant and you know it." She snapped softly at him. "Look, it's late and I'm tired and don't have time for this. If you don't want to be president, drop out. Sally wants this. She wants this so bad it eats away at her. She has more drive than you can imagine and she doesn't spend her time questioning her methods. She picks a course of action and sticks to it. It's why she's doing so damn well. Now, I may not be there, but I'm sure I know what's going on. I'm sure your father and Cyrus and Mellie have decided to run a smear 's fine. If that's what you want, do it. If you don't, fight back. Pick your course of action and stick to it. My guys and Brenda and probably Kyle, will back you up. This is your campaign. If you want it, fight for it. If you don't, stop wasting my time. Goodnight, Fitz."_

She hung up without waiting for his response.

SCANDAL

Fitz chewed on Olivia's words for the remainder of the night. He wanted this. He wanted to be President of the United States. And he wanted to do it the right way.

The following morning he was the first one in the situation room, removing all of the opposition research from the white board and wiping it clean. He wanted to start from scratch.

"What's going on?" Brenda, Quinn and Abby were the next three in the room.

"We're starting over. No more opposition research. If anyone has a problem with that they can leave." Fitz replied without turning around.

"Good to hear, because I'm not sure there's anything good we can use on Langston anyhow. I brought bagels." Harrison waved one bag in the air. Stephen and Huck followed with more food behind him.

"Thanks, let's start with what the voters want to hear in regards to crime. It's time to start crafting my stance on it. I'm still to vague. This is too new. I want statistics on crime in the US." Fitz ordered.

"What is going on here?" Jerry asked with a yawn.

Fitz turned to face his father, "What's happening is that you can go on home." He told Big Jerry. "We won't need your help on this campaign any longer." Cyrus came into view at that moment, "And if you have this need to side with Big Jerry over me, then I suggest you pack your bags as well. We're throwing the opposition research out and we're starting over. Above board. No more smear tactics in this campaign."

Big Jerry's face turned red at that, "You want to throw this away, don't you? You want to throw all of my sacrifices away. You don't have what it takes to be president. You never did. You're just a boy playing dress up in daddy's clothes." He spat.

"At least I have a run at the office." Fitz stated calmly. "You never had a chance in hell." He paused, "Go home, Dad. You're not welcome here any longer." When the door slammed shut behind Big Jerry, Fitz turned to his team, "Now, let's get started." He looked to Brenda, "Based on your briefings with Olivia, what would you recommend?"

Brenda adjusted her glasses and held out her hands expectantly in front of Cyrus. Grudgingly, the older man placed the folder in Brenda's hand. She gave him a tight smile before turning to Fitz, "Let's get to work."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Olivia rolled over in bed and groaned, her hand flinging out onto the nightstand, nearly taking the alarm clock, the lamp and her glass of water out in the process of snatching up her phone, "What?" She snapped into the phone. She sat up the next moment, " _What_?" She repeated.

"Liv? Who is it?" Edison grumbled next to her, his hand reaching out for her.

She swatted him away, "Is Huck awake?" She paused, "Have him get me on the first flight out to California." She ordered before throwing the covers back.

Edison sighed and sat up, "What's going on?" He asked.

"I have to go back to California." She mumbled, moving over to the closet. She pulled on a pair of jeans and tugged a camisole and sweater over her head before she pulled her suitcase out and started methodically packing it back up.

Her husband watched her through narrowed eyes. "You promised me you would be here."

"And I promised the Grant family that I would run a presidential campaign. Occasionally, someone will have to take a backseat. I can't be in two places at once." She replied patiently, picking up her wedding set from the nightstand and slipping it on her finger before moving into the bathroom, "Last week they took a backseat, now you do."

"So our marriage is not as important as some job?" He asked, standing up and rounding into the bathroom of their hotel room.

"Perhaps you would like to take some time off from your job and come be with me?' She snapped as she tossed her toiletries into a bag.

"My job is"

"If you say more important, Edison, I may just sucker punch you." She warned him as she zipped up the case.

"Olivia," he sighed and stopped speaking as the hotel phone rang, "What?"

"Senator Davis, there is a car down here waiting to take Mrs. Davis to the airport." The front desk man's voice echoed through the phone.

"It seems Huck handled your transportation as well." Edison snarled.

Olivia gently pried the phone from his hands, "Thank you, I'll be right down." She murmured softly. She turned back to her husband, "Don't make a scene. It's a crisis I have to be in California for. I'll call you when I land." She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before leaving him, pulling her suitcase behind her as the door slammed shut.

SCANDAL

Olivia arrived at the Grant Compound hours later. She held a cup of Starbucks coffee in her hand from her layover in Dallas and she pushed back at the sleep that was threatening to envelope her as the car pulled to a stop. The driver offered to handle her bag and she just nodded sleepily, murmuring a quiet thanks as she headed inside, ducking her head at the steady rainfall.

Brenda greeted her at the door, "Thank God you're here." The young woman moved to walk beside her, "He's a mess. This whole thing has turned the campaign upside down, but"

"Numbers are up." Jeanine Locke was in her face holding poll numbers up. "It's a sympathy bump, but we'll take it, right?"

Olivia brushed the papers aside and pushed her way to the steps, ignoring everyone. She found Fitz sitting in his parent's bedroom on the window seat, staring outside at the rain coming down, "Fitz?"

He turned at her voice, "You came." He whispered.

She set her purse and coffee down, stripping out of her light coat before she took a seat on the opposite end of the window seat, "Of course I came."

He looked over at her, his gaze one of a lost boy, "Don't be so surprised that I'm shocked. You just left."

"My marriage"

"Mine too, Livie, but I'm still here." He reminded her.

She sighed and opened her arms, waiting for a moment before he moved into her, settling his head in her lap. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Heart attack." Fitz murmured. "The funeral is all set up I think. Mellie and Cyrus are handling it."

"It's for the day after tomorrow?" She asked.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?" He questioned with a chuckle.

She shrugged and gently combed her fingers through his disheveled curls, "I like to know if I'm going to be lied to." She admitted.

He turned his head slightly to gaze up at her, "You have to know that I would _never_ lie to you."

Her answering smile was soft, "I know, Fitz. That goes both ways." He didn't respond to that, "Huck texted me that he didn't think you'd slept yet." She continued to stroke her finger through his hair, "Sleep now, Fitz. We'll figure out your eulogy tomorrow."

"A statement needs to be released to the press." He murmured.

Reaching over, Olivia grabbed up a pen and pad of paper sitting on the table next to them. "You sleep, I'll do that now." She promised him.

SCANDAL

Mellie shouldered her bag, "I need to go to the florist to deal with the flower arrangements and then over to the funeral home and then the church. Where's Fitz?"

Abby moved to stand in front of her so she couldn't ascend the staircase, "He's sleeping. Olivia asked if you could handle it. She's working on the press release now."

Mellie's eyes narrowed slightly, "Fine. You're coming with me then." She told Abby before spinning on her heel and heading to the door. "If I have to do everything that is." The woman muttered under her breath.

Abby just barely had time to snatch up her coat and purse before Mellie was screaming her name again. Grabbing Quinn and Brenda quickly, she mouthed that they should go upstairs to check on Olivia.

SCANDAL

Olivia clutched her glass of wine tightly in her hand as she wound through the huge Grant Compound in search of Fitz. His eulogy had been lovely. Far more touching than she imagined it would be based on the brief glimpse of the relationship she'd seen between father and son. Still, it worried her that she could find Fitz anywhere.

Mellie, on the other hand, was everywhere at once. It may be exhausting and it may only be a funeral wake, but the woman loved playing hostess. And the bump in the polls that Big Jerry's untimely death had given them made her positively glow with grief.

Olivia had to swallow back bile more than once throughout the day.

Brenda's hand wrapped around her wrist lightly, stirring Olivia from her thoughts, "Fitz is out back, chopping wood like a madman." She murmured softly. "There's no press here anymore, but"

"I'll handle it." Olivia passed off the wine glass to the young woman before tugging her black shawl more firmly around her shoulders and making her way out back. She trekked carefully in her too tall heels and watched as Fitz struck yet another log. His coat and tie were discarded on a pile of wood, the sleeves of his white button down were rolled up, revealing his strong arms and his face was masked in pain.

All she wanted to do was hold him until he fell asleep. She wanted to smooth out the frown lines and try to ease his pain. She wanted to take care of him.

The realization of that both terrified her and somehow put her overactive mind at ease.

Making a decision, she crossed to him, "It was a lovely service, Fitz." She murmured. He let out a huff at her words, "What you said about your father was very touching."

He grunted, "It was a lie. I couldn't very well get up in front of all of those people and tell them that I sat outside my father's office on my tenth birthday and listened to him bang his secretary." The ax came down onto another log, deftly splitting it.

Olivia felt her heart clench at the pain in his voice. "That's enough, Fitz." She said firmly. He just brought the ax down again, this time getting it wedged in the wood. Her hand came to rest over his, "That's enough." She murmured softly, taking the ax and tossing it and the log to the side before she stepped up on the pedestal, "Come here." She held out her hand. He took it willingly, letting himself be pulled into her embrace. She cradled his head against her stomach and held him as a few sobs tore loose from his throat.

Leaning down she pressed a kiss to the top of his head and he tightened his grip around her waist, his hands gently stroking her lower back, "Do you think I'll be a good president?" He finally asked.

She sighed, "I think you'll be a _great_ one."

He nodded against her, "Thank you, Livie, for coming back to me."

She closed her eyes, her mind swiftly flicking over Edison before she replied, "I always will, Fitz." She promised softly, "I always will."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"I have the solution to all of our problems." Cyrus came up behind Olivia in the main room of their headquarters in Santa Barbara.

She snorted and continued to check off what needed to be sent out to field offices on her clipboard, "I highly doubt that." She wasn't in the mood for Cyrus and his games or any of his drama. Edison wasn't speaking to her since she bolted from their hotel room in New York without an explanation. And when he did get an explanation from her gate at the airport, he was less than pleased that she was leaving to support her candidate. She could hear the the jealousy in his voice, even though she reminded him that this could be a PR nightmare if not handled correctly. Particularly since Fitz had kicked his father off of his campaign.

Edison didn't buy it.

And he was right not to. She'd married a very astute and observant man. It was one of Edison's qualities that she loved. It was no wonder he wasn't buying into the fact that everything surrounding Fitz was just work. It wasn't. She was afraid she was half in love with her candidate at this point. The only question was, what was she going to do about it? She knew she should just put Fitz in a box in her mind. He was work. This was nothing more than a fleeting crush. He was simply another attractive man who crossed her path. She loved Edison. She loved her husband. They'd been through so much together. Still, her mind reminded her that they'd never had the passion that she and Fitz had. And she and Fitz hadn't even explored that yet. She shook that thought from her mind and instead focused on steadfastly ignoring Cyrus.

Stepping in front of her and putting his hand on top of her clipboard, Cyrus pushed it down. When she looked up with an aggravated sigh, he pointed behind her, "Have a little faith." Cyrus chided glibly.

Olivia's eyes landed on a larger white man, his thumbs hooked into his belt buckle, cowboy boots on his feet and a smug look on his face. _A new donor_. "Who is he?"

"Does it matter?" Cyrus muttered, "He's oil money."

Olivia scoffed, "Yes, Cy, it matters. And if he's oil money then Fitz needs to have say. He doesn't always agree with the oil companies." She reminded him.

"He's a Republican, Fitz is a Republican. We need money. The sympathy bump has worn off." Cyrus began listing off the problems they were having with the campaign at the moment.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Bowing down to the oil men will only create more problems Cyrus and you know it. We don't want to be stuck in anyone's pocket but our own."

Cyrus waved his hand, "That's not how politics works. I thought I taught you better than that." He scoffed, "Anyhow, you and I are going to talk to him and then Fitz will."

Olivia sighed, her eyes roving to the back offices. She'd seen Mellie drag Fitz into one just a few minutes before. She really didn't want to talk to Fitz or Mellie at the moment. Talking to a donor, no matter how obnoxious, may be a more pleasant way to spend her time. Sighing, she set her clipboard down, "Lead the way." She gestured ahead of both of them.

Cyrus beamed and clapped his hands together. He looked like a kid in the candy store. He loved money. When they reached the man, Cyrus held out his hand, "Mr. Doyle, welcome to our headquarters."

The man nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Beene." He glanced at Olivia, "And who is this little filly?"

Olivia just barely refrained from rolling her eyes, "I'm Olivia Pope-Davis."

His eyes widened comically, "Senator Edison Davis's wife?" He asked, "The attorney?" His face fell into a frown, "Now, I wasn't aware Governor Grant was running on the Democratic ticket."

Before Cyrus could reply, Olivia cut in, "I'm apolitical."

Doyle studied her for a moment before letting out a deep rumble of laughter, "Apolitical, that's good." Running a hand through his sparse, blonde hair, he asked, "So, is there a place we could talk?"

Cyrus nodded, "Of course," he turned sharply, "Brenda! Coffee!" He ordered.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Be nice to her." She muttered under her breath as she passed by Cyrus to led the way to one of the offices in the back.

When they settled down in the back, Brenda stopped in with two cups of coffee and a cup of tea for Olivia. Right behind her was Kyle (Olivia thought he may have a bit of a crush on Brenda with the way he did her bidding without question) carrying a small tray with sugars and creamers on it. He set it on the small conference room table, following Brenda out with a parting smile.

"Now, Mr. Doyle, what can we do for you?" Cyrus asked.

Hollis Doyle grinned and leaned forward.

It took Olivia less than one minute to realize that she didn't want him anywhere near this campaign. It took her less than two minutes to realize that Fitz would willingly boot him. It took her less than three minutes to realize that Mellie and Cyrus would fight both of them. And it took her less than four minutes to realize Doyle wouldn't leave without a fight.

It took them fifteen minutes to wrap up the meeting.

"I'd like to meet this candidate of yours." Doyle drawled out.

Before Cyrus could jump in and promise Doyle the moon, Olivia stood, "I'll get Fitz. After all, this is his campaign, not ours. What he says goes." She reminded Cyrus, her words hopefully reminding him of his father's fate as she left the room.

She found Fitz standing alone in the break room, "Hi." She whispered.

He looked up, his eyes latching onto hers, "Hi." He murmured. They stared at each other for thirty seconds before he spoke again, "You're avoiding me."

"I'm figuring out my feelings." She replied.

He nodded, "I know I should let you. I should do the same." He paused, "I just can't figure out how to divorce her without losing this." He paused, "I really want it."

"You really want to divorce her?" Olivia felt her heart leap into her throat.

Fitz pushed himself off the counter and moved towards her, "You seem so surprised that someone would choose you." He raised a hand before remembering that she was still figuring things out and dropping it. "We will talk about this, Olivia." He told her certainly. "All of it." Olivia nodded mutely. "Now," he straightened, "were you looking for me?"

Shaking her head to remind herself of why she'd sought him out to begin with, she nodded, "Yes, there's trouble brewing." She warned. At his raised brow, she continued, "Cyrus found a new donor. He's big into oil. His name is Hollis Doyle and"

"He was a friend of my father's." Fitz cut in. "Allow me to show him the door."

Olivia grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that. He made my stomach curl just being around him. He's in Cyrus's office."

"Happy to be the one to slam the door in his ass." Fitz grumbled, setting his coffee mug in the sink, he led the way to the back.

Olivia pushed the door open, "Cyrus, I believe we should let these two talk." She was already speaking as she stepped into the room.

"There's no need for either of you to leave." Fitz cut in, "Hollis, it's good to see you again. Unfortunately, I can't accept your campaign contribution. I don't work for you and I don't intend to work for you. I believe you know the way out. If you don't, however, I will be happy to find someone to show you the way. Have a safe flight back to Texas." He turned without another word.

Cyrus's mouth gaped open, "Olivia, what did you do?"

"I simply said his name." She motioned to Doyle, "You were friends with Big Jerry. Governor Grant isn't interested. This is his campaign. If he says no, then the answer is no. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Doyle. As the governor said, have a safe flight home." She spun as well.

SCANDAL

Olivia paced her hotel room that night in circles for a good ten minutes before finally picking up the phone. If she was going to do this, she had to tell Edison. She couldn't just ignore him. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she dialed his number.

" _Davis."_

"Edison, it's me." She murmured softly.

 _There was silence before a resigned sigh, "What, Olivia?" He snapped sharply._

His tone made her cringe, but at the same time, made her decision easier, "I realize that you told me you didn't want to speak to me, but I think we need to discuss something."

" _And what could that be?" He asked._

"I think we should separate." She blurted out. She winced at her words. She'd intended to ease into it, but the words were on the table now. "Just for now, at least, until we can figure out how and if we can work this out." She continued.

" _You think we can work out a marriage by not being together?" He scoffed, "That's naive, even for you, Olivia."_

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Well, we're not together now anyhow. If neither of us will budge, we might as well see if we're better off being completely apart." She shot back. "Abby and Harrison will be flying out to pack up my things." She informed him. "They're shipping it back here to California, where I will stay for the remainder of the campaign. Then I'll reassess." She informed him.

 _He scoffed at her, "You'll reassess where your life is or where Grant is?" He accused._

"I don't have to take this, Edison. It's not my fault that you're insecure. I have a job to do and I fully intend to do it to the best of my capabilities. If you can't be supportive, then I'm going to step away from and our marriage. Perhaps you're the one who should reassess." She snapped.

" _Fine. Tell Abby to leave your key under the mat." He hung up before she could say another word._

Sighing, Olivia slumped down onto her bed and closed her eyes. At least that part was done. Maybe she and Edison could work this out. Maybe this was the end. She wasn't quite sure yet.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _ **AN: Just FYI, this is a very short chapter. I apologize, but I didn't want to combine it with the next chapter or the previous chapter. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Hollis Doyle was not a man who took kindly to the word 'no.' It had been quite a long while since he heard the word and knew the people telling him no actually meant it. Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia Pope meant it.

Pacing his office, he weighed his options. It was clear that Sally Langston wasn't going to make it against Grant. It was also clear that Reston would never actually back the oil industry the way in which he needed. That only left one candidate he could trust, one candidate he could manipulate.

Fitzgerald Grant.

If he was anything like his father, money and a guaranteed election bid could talk. Perhaps Grant wasn't the way in though. And where Grant went, Pope went. He paused his pacing to tap his fingers against his desk top. His way in was Cyrus Beene. The man was bloodthirsty for power. He'd do anything to be the chief of staff. And if he could sit down with Cyrus, perhaps he could sit down with Mellie Grant. She was driven in a way that her husband wasn't. There wasn't a moral bone in her body, something he admired in a person. Picking up his phone, he dialed a quick number.

"It's Doyle." He waited, "I need all the details on how this will play out. I need everything you can give me before I go to pitch this idea." He paused nodding, "That's great. Just leave it at the front desk of my office. I'll pick it all up there." He hung up and rubbed his hands together. He'd get Grant in the White House and he'd make sure his business was protected and profiting in one fell swoop.

SCANDAL

The next evening, Cyrus Beene paced outside by a park bench. The park was mostly empty, just some after work joggers trying to catch the last rays of light, "What do you want, Doyle?" He snapped as Hollis came into view.

Hollis ignored the bite in his voice and settled on the bench, adjusting his belt buckle and his coat as he did so, "Have a seat, Cyrus." He patted the spot next to him. Cyrus eyed it for a moment, "Oh, for the love of God, it's a park bench, not a rattle snake. Now sit down."

With an eye roll, Cyrus sat down, "What do you want?" He repeated his question.

"Now I know that candidate of yours and his little fixer have decided they don't want me involved in the campaign," he began, "but I have a proposition that may change _your_ mind." He motioned to Cyrus. Cyrus's brow rose, but he said nothing, just waited for Doyle to make his proposition so he could leave. He had a feeling that one of Olivia's minions (gladiators, as Harrison and Stephen had dubbed them) would find him and report this meeting back to Pope herself. Then he'd really be screwed. "I can guarantee Fitz a win in the election. You get him through the primary, and I know I can lock the election down."

Cyrus leaned away from Doyle for a moment, "Wait a minute, are you really?" He looked around to see if anyone was watching them, "You're suggesting election fraud in public?"

Doyle snorted, "Honestly, you think anyone around here cares about what two old men are discussing on a park bench?" He rolled his eyes, "Get a grip, Beene, you and I both know how this works. No one is paying any of us any mind."

Cyrus swallowed hard and nodded, "Still, you're actually pitching this to me? In the middle of a presidential election?"

"Well when else do you pitch it?" Hollis asked, "When the election is over and lost?" He stood up, "Think about it. Maybe read Mellie Grant in. Something tells me that she would sell her soul to live in 1600 Penn." He dropped a business card in Cyrus's lap, "In case your boss tossed my number. Call me when you want to know more. I have all the details already worked out, I just have to pull the trigger." And then he was gone, just as suddenly as he'd appeared.

SCANDAL

Huck laid the photos on Olivia's desk the next morning. "You were right." He murmured quietly, "They met last night."

Olivia picked up the photos and silently flicked through them. "Find out what it was about." He directed. She paused for a moment, "Oh, and Huck?" He stopped in the doorway, "Thanks. And thanks for the list of apartments."

"Did you find one?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I did. I put the deposit down yesterday. It's furnished and everything, which is a blessing."

"I have Abby and Harrison on a flight out tonight. They're bringing your things." He murmured, "If you need anything else, Liv, just let me know."

Olivia paused, seemingly to think about making another request before she absently shook her head, "No, not right now. It's not that important." She murmured, "Thank you, though."

When the door shut again, she stared down at the photos, _Oh Cyrus, what will we do with you?_

SCANDAL

"Shouldn't Fitz be here for this?" Mellie asked as she settled into a chair, "Or," she grimaced, "Olivia?"

Cyrus shook his head and sat across from her, "No, not for this. This is too important, Mellie." He'd spent the entire rest of the night before and the entire morning trying to figure out if it was a good idea to tell Mellie. A part of him knew he needed to just throw Doyle out on his ass. Fitz didn't want him around, therefore, he shouldn't be around. Still, another part of him recognized that while they will take Sally in the primary, they didn't stand a chance against Reston. Doyle could potential save them.

Mellie cupped her hands more firmly around her cup of coffee, "Okay, Cy, spill, what's so big you can't tell them?"

Glancing towards the door, Cyrus scooted to the edge of his seat, "Doyle called me. I met with him last night."

Mellie's face scrunched up, "Hollis Doyle? I thought Fitz already threw him out?" She questioned.

Waving his hand, Cyrus nodded, "He did, but this time Doyle came to me alone. He said that if we can take Sally in the primary, he can guarantee us the General Election." Mellie's brows arched. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm not delusional enough to think we can take Reston fairly. If you want to meet with him, he'll meet with the two of us to explain the details."

Mellie chewed on this for a moment before she nodded. "Set it up." She agreed.

SCANDAL

That evening, Olivia unpacked the last of her things from the three suitcases Abby and Harrison brought back with them. "It's a nice place, Liv." Abby commented. "Good find." She held two glasses of wine in her hand, "Come on, we're both unpacked, come settle down in the living room with me. You can finally tell me why you left Edison."

Olivia stood up, brushing off invisible lent from her jeans and accepted the glass of cabernet. When she and Abby were seated on the couch, she took a sip and sighed, "I think Edison is cheating on me." Olivia blurted out. At Abby's raised brow, she continued, "And even if I'm wrong, I've been considering it myself."

"With Fitz?" Abby asked.

"With Fitz." Olivia confirmed. After a moment, she said thoughtfully, "I think space would do us both some good. Give us some perspective. Maybe then we'll realize why we worked or why we don't."

Reaching over, Abby squeezed Olivia's hand, "Well, I think a fresh start here in Santa Barbara can't hurt." She took a sip of her wine, "Want me to look into Edison?" She offered.

Olivia shook her head, "We've got more pressing work to do. I know Edison. If he's cheating, I think he'll come to me about it."

Abby seemed to consider this for a moment before she asked, "Why do you think he's cheating?"

"Because of how insistent he is that there's something going on with me and Fitz. He's not wrong. There is _something_. I don't know what, but something is there." She admitted, "But it's the way he's insisting it. And he has a habit of accusing others of what he is most guilty of."

Abby nodded, accepting Olivia's response, "Okay, well what's more important than your marriage?"

Olivia set her glass on the coffee table and stood. When she returned, she had a still of Cyrus and Doyle, "Whatever this is. Huck will have more details for us tomorrow."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Olivia shut the door to Cyrus's office with a small snick. Moving over to his desk, she leaned over, "Shut. It. Down." She stated slowly.

Cyrus looked up, his eyes wide in faux innocence, "Excuse me? Liv? Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I will only say this one more time, Cyrus," she repeated herself, "shut it down. Election fraud? With Hollis Doyle and Mellie? Shut it down." Cyrus looked shell-shocked at her accusation, so she dropped a file on his desk, "I'm not daft, Cyrus. I know you. I know Mellie. And I had a very good sense of what kind of person Doyle is. Shut it down." She turned and opened the door, "Oh, and that's not the only copy." She motioned to the file she'd left on his desk before leaving him alone.

She found Abby standing outside in the hallway, "Well?"

"You and I both know that he's not going to shut it down." Olivia snorted, "He's too conniving for that. He wants to win so badly he's willing to throw good sense _and the law_ out the window." She shook her head, "We're going to need to come up with something more than just a threatening file. Something that makes Doyle pull his support of this plan altogether."

"What did you have in mind?" Abby asked.

Olivia grinned and tapped her fingers against the wall, "I have an idea. I think I know how to make Doyle balk." She moved swiftly down the hall, "Find Harrison, Stephen, Huck and Quinn. Meet me by the car in fifteen minutes." She turned towards Fitz's office.

He called out a come in when she knocked. She pushed the door open with a smile, "Hey, Fitz."

Fitz grinned at her, "Liv, what's up?" He stayed where he was behind his desk, aware that they'd set boundaries while they both tried to work through their marriages.

"I have a proposition for you." She paused, "And it's not going to be popular overall, but I think it's actually a good idea."

He crossed his arms and tipped his chair back, "Okay, I'm listening."

"Sally for VP." She stated simply.

Fitz raised his brows at that, spinning his chair slightly, "Why?" He asked.

"Well, for one you get all the big red states for sure." She held up her fingers, "Two, you end the primary early. Three, you get the female vote. You'll even swing Dems on that because Reston has no females to run."

"Sold." Fitz replied, "I just wanted to know that I wasn't crazy for thinking about it."

It was Olivia's turn to raise her brows, "You've been thinking about this?" She asked, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "Very seriously. I may not always like or agree with the woman, but she'd be a good fit for this ticket in this election. The Republican Party needs to change a bit, this may be a good slow transition. It's not too radical that it'll scare them all off running to some third party nut job. Then we can get some real change enacted once we're all in 1600 Penn."

Olivia beamed at him, "Great, I'll go sit down with Billy Chambers and you can call Sally yourself."

"Let's get it done today." Fitz called out as she left his office.

Olivia rubbed her hands together as she wound her way to the front of the office. Her team was already by her car, "What's going on?" Stephen asked, "Has it been handled?"

Olivia shook her head and climbed into the diver's seat, "Not quite yet, but I know how we're going to do it."

"Did you tell Fitz?" Harrison asked.

She back out of the parking spot, "Not until I shut it down. I'm afraid that if I let him in on it right now, he'll go after Mellie and she'll torpedo the campaign. He wants this too much now. If I can put a stop to it, then I can read him in. He'll be calmer if we're not facing a crisis." She stopped at a red light, "Anything else I need to be aware of?" She glanced in her rearview mirror. They were usually an opinionated group, arguing with her and each other over every decision. There was something else going on.

Quinn sighed, "These surfaced this morning." She pulled a few photos out of a file. "Her name is Annalise Keating. She's a criminal attorney who teaches at a small college in New England."

The horn honking from the car behind her forced her to tear her eyes away from the photos of her husband and this woman and focus on the road. "It's probably innocent." She murmured.

"Maybe. Want me to find out?" Huck offered.

Olivia shook her head, "I'll talk to Edison. That's the only way." She commented slowly, turning into the office Sally was using in Santa Barbara for the Naval event the following day. "Let's focus on Chambers for now." She threw her car in park. "This will be interesting to say the very least."

SCANDAL

"He did what?" Mellie screeched.

"He just came into my office, said he was offering Sally the VP slot and Olivia was on her way to their office out here to meet with Chambers to hash out the agreement of her dropping her campaign." Cyrus paced his office, "This is all Olivia Pope's doing," he snapped, "she must know that Doyle will pull his support if we sign Langston onto the ticket. Damn it."

"I don't understand how she found out anyhow. And why hasn't she told Fitz? He hasn't said a word. What is she playing at?" Mellie asked, sinking down into a chair. "This is all going to blow up in our faces. We'll never beat Reston. Particularly with that woman on the ticket."

Cyrus nodded and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up on end, "I'll handle it. I'll handle it before Doyle gets wind of what's going on." He promised her.

Mellie's head shot up, her eyes a steely cold blue, "You better, Cy."

SCANDAL

Olivia sat across from Billy Chambers and Sally Langston, a smile etched on her face, "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us on such short notice. Governor Grant is sorry he couldn't be here."

"He explained that he and Mr. Beene were in the middle of some things and he couldn't step away." Sally waved off the apology. "I've already spoken to Fitz at length."

Olivia nodded, "Now, we know that you're willing to join our campaign, the question is, at what cost?"

Billy chuckled and slid a piece of paper across the table, "The Supreme Court Justice. Sally nominates the first one."

Olivia picked up the paper, it was a legal contract drawn up to be signed by Fitz. Olivia nodded, "That's it."

"That's it. I assumed that I would already have my seat at the table." Sally's eyes narrowed, "I won't have to specify that, will I?"

Olivia gave the woman a reassuring smile, "No, of course not." She tucked the contract into her folder, "I will take this to Governor Grant and have him sign it. We'll return it to you today. Then perhaps we could set up a time to officially make the announcement."

Abby pulled out her phone, "I can have a press conference set up in minutes, but perhaps the Naval event tomorrow would be a good time. Press will already be there." She suggested, flipping through her emails to see who all would be present, "Everyone major will already be in attendance." She noted.

"If Fitz is amenable, I am as well." Sally nodded, standing, "Now, I have some donors coming in to speak with us. I realize you have to get back to the office, Mrs. Davis, but perhaps"

"We will be happy to stay with you and answer any questions any donors might have." Harrison and Stephen stood simultaneously, both men automatically adjusting their suit coats as they did so.

Sally arched a brow, but nodded, "Very well. If you get me that contract back today, I'll sign it as well." She agreed, extending her hand.

Olivia shook it firmly, "Of course. Welcome to the campaign, Senator."

"Sally will do just fine, Mrs. Davis." Sally corrected her lightly.

Olivia nodded, "Olivia, then, please."

SCANDAL

When they were in the car again, Abby asked, "How pissed off do you think Cyrus and Mellie are going to be?" She asked slowly.

"Very." Olivia answered, "And I have no idea what we're walking into."

"I do." Huck unplugged his headphones and turned up his laptop. "I bugged Cyrus's office." He shrugged, "Sorry."

Olivia shook her head with a grin, "Don't be. What's been going on?"

"They're planning how to oust Sally. Mellie is supposed to work on Fitz. She's not going to let him sign that." He motioned to Olivia's bag that held the contract.

"Let her, maybe she'll hang herself." Olivia muttered.

"I hate to be the one to point this out," Quinn spoke up tentatively, "but perhaps one of us can give Fitz the contract. I think you need to talk to Edison."

Olivia sighed and thought of the photos of him and the older, well-known and highly successful attorney who had a history of marital affairs in her past. "I guess I do."

SCANDAL

Olivia flicked the lock on one of the back offices in place. She's snagged the cookie jar from the break room and had a bottle of vodka in front of her (she needed to stock the break room with wine). With a shaking hand she dialed Edison's number.

" _I was wondering when you'd finally call."_

"I didn't realize you knew Annalise Keating so well."

" _Was it Huck or Quinn who found the photos?" He asked._

She shrugged and opened the jar of cookies, pulling one out, "Not sure, but I need to know the truth Edison. How well do you know her?" She asked.

 _Edison cleared his throat and spoke smoothly, "Don't overreact, Olivia. She's a potential donor."_

"Don't use your campaign voice on me Edison Davis. Tell me. Tell me now." She paused and chewed a bite of the cookie slowly, swallowing. When he didn't answer she sighed, "You met her last year, didn't you?" She asked. "That's the reason you wouldn't discuss marital counseling, isn't it?"

 _He dodged her question with an accusation, "You're projecting onto me what you're guilty of, or considering. You and that rich white boy"_

"I'm _not_ having an affair with Governor Grant." Olivia snapped. "And the fact that you won't answer my question one way or another makes not trust you. Edison, if you can't be honest with me about this, then I don't know how we make this work."

" _Make this work?" Edison snapped, "Is that what you think we've been doing? Working? You've been so career focused that you haven't been there for me. And I'm not just talking about this campaign. You don't want kids, you just want to work, you're a senator's wife. You need to be with me. And one day, you could be First Lady. One day I could be president and then what? You think you could still be an attorney or a fixer. You're delusional, Olivia."_

"My career is an issue?" Olivia asked. "Now? You're just realizing this now?" She asked slowly. "Oh, Edison, you should've mentioned this years ago. But if it's such an issue, let me make it easy on you. I want a divorce." She snapped. She ended the call before he could respond.

Unscrewing the cap on the bottle of cheap vodka, she took a long drag, trying not to gag as it burned down her throat. She slammed it on the desktop and took a few breaths. Her career was an issue? Now? She raised the bottle and took another long sip.

"Olivia?" There was a tap on the office door.

She sighed and carried her bottle over to it, flicking the lock out of place before sitting back down, "What now? I can't fix things right now." She muttered.

Fitz stood in the doorway, watching as she took another long sip straight from the bottle. Shutting the door and relocking it, he sat across from her, "Me neither." He agreed.

She pushed the bottle towards him, "This helps."

He took a long swig, "What happened?" He asked, wincing at the burn and handing it back.

She took a fortifying sip before wiping her hand across her mouth, "Edison has been having an affair with a trashy attorney. And apparently I'm a bad wife for having a career. And I told him I want a divorce." She took another long drag before handing the bottle back.

"Divorce, huh?" Fitz asked, toying with the bottle, "Not a bad idea." He agreed, taking a sip himself.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"You're really getting a divorce?" Abby asked, dodging behind Olivia around the Grant campaign headquarters.

"Yes, Abby, I'm really getting a divorce." She replied. "If my career is such a problem, then we were never meant to be because I _am_ my career." She picked up a file on poll numbers as she continued onto the break room, "Anymore questions on my personal life or can we continue working. I need to see Huck."

"Huck's not in yet." Abby told her, "He and Quinn were working on something super top secret. Or boring. I don't remember which. Harrison and Stephen are on their way in with Billy. Sally is at a prayer something or other, that's going to be such a pain. You know she's going to make us go to shit like that, now too." She ranted as she accepted a cup of tea from Olivia, "Now, your divorce," Abby circled back to her earlier topic of conversation.

"Abby, I'm divorcing Edison. I made the decision. It's done. We're done. Now, moving on." She took a sip of her tea and watched as Abby shelved her curiosity. "Now, when Huck and Quinn get back from their super secret boring mission, the four of us are going to go over whatever they have and the we're going to see if Mellie and Cyrus are behaving like good children or if we need to ground them."

"We need to ground them." Huck said from the doorway, waving a file around.

Olivia crossed the room, setting her tea down she flipped through the file. "Fitz in yet?" She asked.

"Just got here." Quinn replied.

"Grab him a cup of coffee for me?" She asked, "I'm going to corner him in his office. Meet us in there, we're telling him now. He's going to have to step in. I want this over before Sally and Billy get too involved. She will take us down if we don't shut it down."

She tapped on his office door a few moments later, "Morning, Governor." She grinned at him over her mug of tea.

He tipped back his chair, "Good morning to you too, _Ms. Pope_." His answering grin was bright and wide.

"I never said it was good." She sat down across from him, sliding the folder to him, "Cyrus and Mellie are working with Hollis Doyle." She informed him, a moment later the door opened and Abby, Quinn and Huck sat down, pushing a cup of coffee towards him.

He smiled his acceptance and opened the file, skimming through it all, "I don't understand." He admitted, looking through their notes. "What, this can't, what?"

"Election fraud." Olivia replied, "They're planning on rigging the election to ensure you win."

Fitz frowned and picked the file back up, reading slowly through it. "This," he shook his head, "this isn't possible. They can't actually _do_ this. Can they?" He looked up, "I mean, not can they as in how can they possibly do this and look themselves in the mirror, because of course they can. What I mean is, is it possible to actually rig an election?"

"It's possible." Quinn and Huck answered together.

"It's a computer chip." Olivia answered, "It would misreport the voting. These chips are going to be put into random machines around the country. Doyle has picked a county. Defiance, Ohio." Olivia answered.

Closing the folder and setting it aside, Fitz nodded slowly, "We shut it down of course."

"I already ordered it be shut down." Olivia snapped, "Sorry, they just won't shut it down. I thought bringing Sally on might help. Doyle can't stand her, wouldn't want her in the White House, couldn't control her, but"

"It didn't work, they're going to keep at it." Fitz stood up. "Excuse me while I go yell at my wife."

"Fitz," Olivia rested her hand on his wrist.

"No, Liv, this isn't happening." He spun to face her, his jaw set.

"No, go yell at her all you want, just don't let anyone else hear it. Only my people know and the last thing we want is for someone in Sally's camp to hear about. They could force you to drop out when you haven't done anything wrong." She paused, "So yell at her, just do it quietly, please."

Fitz nodded absently, "Fine, I'll be quiet." He grumbled before leaving his office. He found Mellie smiling sweetly at a few of the volunteers. "We need to talk. Now." He latched onto her elbow, turning her and leading her into one of the back offices.

"Fitz, what's going on?" She asked.

"Sit." He motioned to a chair.

"Fitz, what is going on?" Mellie repeated.

" _Sit down_." He repeated. Mellie glared at him, but sat down, crossing her arms petulantly and waited. "You and Cyrus will shut it down." Mellie didn't respond, "There will be no election rigging. If I win this election, it is because the people want me to be president. If I don't then, so be it." He crossed his own arms and leaned back against the desk in the room, "Are we understood?"

Mellie paused, "Oh, I can speak now?" She asked.

Fitz chuckled, "Don't be cute." He replied, "Shut it down. It's treason."

"Let me be clear," Mellie stood up slowly, "you may not win this on your own. And Sally will only tank your ticket. Hollis, Cyrus and I just happen to have what it takes, what you don't have, we have the balls to make sure you're president. Now," she smoothed out her skirt, "I'm going to go back out there and smile at the nice people who are just doing their job, however futile it may be." She smiled, patted his arm and spun out of the room.

Olivia was in the doorway the next second, "Didn't work, did it?"

Fitz growled, "No, it didn't."

She let out a sigh, "Okay, we need a game plan. Harrison and Stephen just showed up with Billy. We have to plan your announcement with Sally, who will be here shortly. I'll start thinking of other options. You think of other options. I'll tell my people to think of other options and we'll reassess once we get rid of the Puritan and company."

SCANDAL

It was 10:37pm that evening when they sat in the office, Mellie long gone back to the Governor's Mansion, and Cyrus dismissed hours before. "We need ideas, people." Olivia tossed the box of reheated pizza on the table and set a bottle of scotch on the table. Harrison followed with tumblers. "Who's got something for me?"

Harrison, Stephen, Abby and Quinn talked over each other for ten minutes before Fitz interrupted, "I want to divorce her." He said, staring into his tumbler, "I want to divorce, Mellie. Can we somehow make that happen, too? Without tanking my poll numbers or sending Sally running?"

Olivia leaned back in her chair, "Then we leak it." She decided.

"Leak it?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, I mean, it will take Cyrus down too, and Hollis, but I don't really care about Hollis, honestly." Olivia rambled, "But if we leak it, and if you express your outrage and then you can tell them that you are divorcing Mellie on the grounds of irreconcilable differences because you don't know how you could be married to someone who would consider this."

"We could work it." Abby agreed, shooting Harrison and Stephen a look as they whispered with their heads bent close together. She ignored them and continued, "And we could do this tomorrow."

Fitz considered it for a moment, "Do it." He paused, "We warn Sally first, though. It will be the only way to keep her on the campaign and we can't lose her now. We can't go against her."

Harrison and Stephen leaned back. Stephen grinned and nodded, "I think we can handle it."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _ **AN: Sorry for the delay in getting this out! I'm trying not to let it go more than a week without an update! I hope everyone enjoys the twists and turns this story has started to take! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

" _Rumors are swirling that Melanie "Mellie" Grant and Cyrus Beene, presidential hopeful Fitzgerald Grant's wife and chief of staff, have been working with oil tycoon Hollis Doyle to rig this election. Now, we are working to confirm the existence of a computer chip that could change the voting records in Defiance County, Ohio."_

" _Due to rumors of attempted voter fraud from the Grant Campaign, Defiance County, Ohio has removed all electronic voting machines and will be returning to the paper ballot."_

" _No comment yet from the Grant Campaign in regards to the rumors or from Hollis Doyle, who is not listed as a donor for Governor Grant. More to come as details become available."_

Sally cut off the television in Fitz's office, setting the remote on the round table. Tipping her head back, she carefully smoothed her hands down her red blazer before turning her eyes up to study Stephen, Harrison, Quinn, Huck, Abby, Olivia and finally Fitz, "It's true?" She asked, a brow arched. Deep down, a part of her hoped that it was true and that Fitz would burn and she could take over the nomination, but with this group, she was sure they'd leaked the story and that Fitz would somehow manage to rise above it. If that were the case, and there was a way for them to win, she would hate to lose her chance at the White House.

Fitz crossed his arms, a grin tugging at his lips. He could tell Sally was weighing the situation in her mind, quietly spinning through the pros and cons to see how she could come out on top of it all, "Yes, Mellie and Cyrus have apparently been working with Doyle. It was just brought to my attention by Olivia and her team." He motioned to the others in the room. They'd been silent up to this point, assessing Sally's reactions to their news. "This was the best way to guarantee that they couldn't go through with their plan. Particularly since they were told to shut it down the moment it was apparent what they were doing. Olivia gave them multiple chances over the past week to shut it down. They refused, so we took action."

"And, Governor Grant, did you have any connections with Doyle prior to this?" Sally asked sharply.

Fitz was aware that Sally already knew the answer to that. She knew that Doyle knew Big Jerry, it was time to enlighten her as to how _he_ ran things differently than his father. "He came by looking to donate. He was immediately dismissed. None of my donors were friends with my father." Fitz took a seat on the edge of the table in front of Sally, "I want you to be aware of what we're walking into now. Cyrus has been fired, Mellie and I have separated. I intend on serving her with divorce papers. If the police choose to investigate these claims, well, I will cooperate fully. This changes not only the tone of the campaign, but also the chances of us taking the White House. Olivia is now acting as my chief of staff until we can vet a new candidate."

"We have a list of candidates. And if you should choose to stay on, we would like you to be a part of the interview process. Just looking at resumes, our top candidate is Elizabeth North, the head of the RNC." Olivia informed Sally, handing her folder with a set of resumes.

"You're aware this could destroy our chances of taking the White House?" She informed him blatantly. Fitz wanted to roll his eyes. He'd said as much earlier, but Sally wanted to make sure her voice was heard.

He chuckled instead and responded, "Yes, well I figured that if we took the White House _illegally_ , that could be worse than losing it all together."

Sally seemed to consider this for a moment, studying him, Olivia and her team. After a more than a minute of silence, she stood up and held out her hand, "It will be an honor to take the White House with you, Governor Grant."

Fitz grinned widely at her, "The honor will be all mine, Senator Langston."

SCANDAL

"You reported me to Fitz. To Fitz!" Cyrus screamed, motioning to the television that was silently playing in the background.

"I warned you to shut it down." Olivia crossed her arms, blocking his view of the television, "I told you to shut it down. You had more than enough warning. It's not my fault that you and Mellie were petty and short-sighted enough to attempt _treason_."

Cyrus's face was bright red as he screeched, "He fired me, Liv. I have been all over the news and"

"And what?" Olivia asked, leaning over the desk in Cyrus's home office, "You tried to break the law. And you proved to all of us that you can't listen to reason. This was the only way to ensure that all three of you shut the damn idea down. Now, Sally and Fitz don't want any of you connected to their campaign and"

"I brought you here. I did this. I am making you career with this. And you betray me?" He picked up a book and threw it angrily at the wall, Olivia ducked just in time, "How _dare_ you!"

Olivia scowled, "No, how dare _you_!" She pointed at him, "You betrayed Fitz. He's a good man. An honorable man. So yes, you've been fired. And you better hope that comes of this is the idea that they were vicious rumors and no one prosecutes because Fitz and the rest of us will fully cooperate with the police." She warned before picking up her purse and turning. "Good luck, Cyrus. And hire an attorney." She advised.

SCANDAL

Mellie stared up at Fitz from her place at their dining room table, "Divorce papers?" She glared down at the file, "You're actually filing for divorce?" She asked.

Fitz leaned against the table, "Yes, I am. This is over, Mellie. We're done."

"You'll never win this way." Mellie pushed her chair back and moved to stand in front of him, "Without me, you'll never win without me. You don't stand a chance. A president without a first lady? You must be insane." She cocked her head to the side, "Or do you expect your little harlot to move in and take my place?" She asked slowly, "I hear she's divorcing her senator husband. Perhaps that's what you expect. You both get divorced and she jumps from being a senator's wife to the first lady. Is that what you think will happen?" She chuckled, "Oh, Fitz, the mistress _never_ gets to be the princess." She snorted, "You burned me, Fitz. And you better believe that I will burn you too." She pushed the papers to the floor. "You have forty-eight hours."

He raised a brow and crossed his arms, "Forty-eight hours?" He repeated.

"You have forty-eight hours to make a statement saying these rumors are false and hurtful and to reconsider this preposterous idea of divorce. If you don't, I will go public with your affair with Olivia Pope." She threatened.

Fitz chuckled, "I am not having an affair with Olivia Pope."

She leaned forward, "Maybe not a completely physical one, but I know you are having an emotional one with her." She straightened, adjusting her pearls, "Consider my offer." She turned on her heel, "You'll know where to find me."

SCANDAL

Olivia sealed the envelope with her divorce papers in them. Edison served them far quicker than she thought he would. Neither of them wanted a huge production, though, at least he wasn't making a fuss. When a knock at her door sounded, she picked up her glass of wine, polishing it off and moving to open it. She found Fitz leaning against the wall. "Hi." She murmured. He just stared at her, "You need wine, come on in." She opened the door wider.

"I may need something stronger than wine." He muttered, rolling up the sleeves of his blue button down after he shrugged out of his blazer.

"What happened?" She asked, pulling out another glass and pouring him some wine, "Sorry, just wine."

He took a sip and led her over to the sofa, "Mellie didn't take the divorce papers. In fact, she's giving me forty-eight hours to make a statement on her behalf and recant the divorce or she goes public with our affair."

Olivia took a sip of her fresh glass of wine, "We're not having an affair." She pointed out, "And this is where you came when she starts making accusations about us having an affair? Are you an idiot?" She snapped.

He snorted, "Maybe, I did marry her." He muttered. "Anyhow, I have to figure out how to stop her."

Olivia paused, "Let me think about it, I'm sure we can get ahead of her." She sighed and leaned back, "Hungry? I was going to make popcorn for dinner."

"Popcorn for dinner?" He asked.

"Dinner is popcorn and wine. Always." She grinned. "Stay for dinner?" She asked.

His answering smile is soft, "Of course."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _ **AN: I just want to thank everyone for their support of this story. I also want to let you all know that we're in the final stretch of it. There are about six more chapters left (including this one). What? I know! Crazy! I also want to let everyone know that, unlike how things usually work, I will not be replacing this story with a new one. I will be focusing on State of Grace (which is in desperate need of an update, sorry!) and Ours (which is just now starting to take off). Both of those stories are fairly long and Ours will have a sequel, so I have lots of work to focus on there. Okay, enough of me rambling and enough housekeeping! Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 _Two Hours To Go_

"Maybe divorce isn't the right option now?" Olivia suggested out loud. "Maybe we get you elected, I take a step back, a step away, and then you get divorced." The group had spent the last forty-six hours awake and pacing Olivia's apartment trying to figure out the best strategy to combat Mellie's affair bomb. They'd even brought in Brenda to help out, leaving Will and Kyle to handle the office.

"You're not honestly suggesting I let that woman anywhere near the White House. And also, if I want to get divorced, then I am damn well getting divorced." He snapped. "Oh, and by the way, we're not having an affair, she has no proof."

"I have to agree with Fitz on this." Brenda adjusted her glasses, "We can't let her into the White House, not with what she tried to do. There has to be an alternative solution that gets rid of her."

Harrison held up a hand, knowing that Olivia was about to begin arguing with anyone just because she couldn't find a solution that would please everyone and stop Mellie, "Okay, look, there might not be any proof of an affair, but the two of you stare at each other with these big gooey eyes like you're mentally undressing each other. If we put the two of you in a room together, people will suspect that you are. You'll inadvertently confirm Mellie's claim. Now, we also don't want her claim out because Edison is still pissed off and he could use it to hurt you, Liv." He pointed out, "So, we find a way to circumvent this."

Quinn, who had been silently staring into her now cold mug of tea for the past fifteen minutes finally looked up, "What if we just get ahead of her?" She suggested. Quinn had been going over in her mind the possible solutions since Fitz and Olivia told them Mellie's plan and she just kept coming back to the simplest solution was to be the one to break the news to the people first. Sure, the divorce now would tank numbers, but there was still time to pull those back up. They didn't have a fighting chance in hell if rumors of an affair were leaked, true or untrue.

"What do you mean get ahead of her?" Fitz asked, sitting back down on the sofa and leaning towards the young woman.

"Announce the divorce before your forty-eight hours are up. Announce it to the world. Show Sally supporting you. Give the people a reason that your marriage didn't work and then if she throws anything out there, she'll look defensive, like she's got something to hide and it will bring Defiance swirling up in her face." Quinn explained. "She won't be able to do anything, but accept the terms of the divorce and move on."

Olivia nodded, "I like it. It puts Mellie back in her corner. If she does anything other than fall into line it could open up all sorts of questions that she would much rather stay stay closed."

"I'll set up a press conference." Stephen picked up his phone and dialed a number.

Fitz stood up, "I should go find Sally, let her know what's going to happen. I wouldn't want her to be blindsided by this."

"You still think she could be plotting something?" Abby asked, "Cause I do. Or maybe it's Chambers. I don't know. I just don't trust them."

"Neither do I, but with everything going on, she's out best chance of getting into 1600 Penn, so let's not piss her off." Olivia motioned to Fitz, "Go, find her, call me if you need me. And call your kids first!" She suggested, "They need to know what's going on!"

SCANDAL

 _Forty-Five Minutes To Go_

"He hasn't said or done anything!" Mellie screeched as she paced the living room of the Governor's Mansion, one hand fiddling with the pearls around her neck just to keep herself occupied. She knew eventually they were going to break if she kept at it the way she had since the rumors about Defiance started spreading around, "He hasn't even shown up here."

Cyrus sat down in a chair and leaned back tiredly. He hadn't been sleeping since Fitz had kicked him off of his campaign. He knew that there was no hope of ever finding himself in the governor's good graces again. He was trying to figure out the best way to go about re-establishing his career without the backing of the Grants, but so far he'd come up with nothing. He'd secretly hoped Mellie had something to offer him, but as he watched her pace, it was clear she had nothing to offer him. With a sigh, he asked, "What do you want from me, Mellie?"

She stopped and faced him, her face contorted in anger and frustration, her blue eyes flashing, "I want you to fix him! _It's your job_. Do your job, Cy." She yelled.

"My job? _My job_?" Cyrus roared to his feet, "He fired me, there's nothing I can do about it. He fired me and now he has Saint Olivia running the show."

"He wants a divorce. A divorce. And I told him he has forty-eight hours to reconsider or I go public with his little affair with Olivia, but he hasn't done anything!"

Cyrus stared at her, "You threatened him with, he was, _what_?"

Mellie rolled her eyes and braced her hands on the back of a Queen Anne style chair, "Oh, please, Cyrus, tell me you are not that naive. Of course he was having an affair with Olivia Pope-Davis. How could you have missed the way they stare at each other like lovestruck teenagers. It's disgusting." Cyrus continued to stare at her for another thirty seconds, "Well? Say something!" She snapped.

Instead of speaking, he burst into a fit of laughter, slapping his knee with his open palm as he rocked back and forth, still laughing, "Oh," he shook his head, "maybe it's a good thing I was fired because this, this is just too much. No candidate can come back form this." He stood up, "Well, Mellie, good luck to you." He waved and left the room, ignoring her cries for him to come back and help her as he did so.

SCANDAL

 _Fifteen Minutes To Go_

"We're cutting it down to the wire people, where is Sally?" Olivia called out.

"I'm right here, Olivia." Sally came up, adjusting her American Flag pin on her navy blue dress. "Everything set up?"

Olivia nodded, "Everything's set up and ready to go and oh, no, Fitz, what the hell is that." She crossed the room her hands immediately reaching out to yank his tie off, "You can't wear this on television. It's too distracting." She paused and snapped her fingers at Will, "Give me your tie." He stared at her, "Your tie, I want it, give it to me." She ordered. Hastily, he tugged at the knot, handing her the tie, "Put this on." She instructed Fitz. "I have to go make sure the press is set up."

SCANDAL

Mellie watched in horror as every news anchor reported on Fitz's press conference twenty minutes earlier.

" _Presidential hopeful, Governor Fitzgerald Grant, has announced that he is divorcing his wife, North Carolina native, Melanie 'Mellie' Grant. The announcement comes in the wake of rumors that Mellie Grant was involved in the planned rigging of the presidential election. Grant stated that his reasons for their divorce had nothing to do with the rumors, they had simply grown apart and were no longer in love. He maintained that they would still be a team, raising their children together. Senator Sally Langston, running as Governor Grant's VP, has supported him in his decision to get divorced now, saying that Governor Grant deserves to be happy, no matter what position of public office he holds."_

Flicking the television off, she threw the remote at the wall, listening as it cracked and the batteries flew in different directions. She'd lost. She knew it. There was no way to come back from this. There was no way for her to make a statement about the affair without looking like the scorned wife who wanted to blame her husband for their marriage failing. She also knew that if she said anything that stirred up trouble, Defiance could blow up in her face. With a resigned sigh, she slumped into a chair and put her head in her hands.

SCANDAL

"What do the numbers look like?" Fitz asked as the team gathered around one of the conference tables in the back of the headquarters three hours after the interview aired.

Brenda passed around a few sheets of paper, "You dropped a few points, but nothing terribly bad. Sally's support has helped. We'll know more tomorrow."

Fitz nodded and stood, "Good work, team. I know this wasn't easy. Thank you for sticking with me on it. We'll take a look at the new poll numbers first thing tomorrow."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: So, while I'm very interested to see how Fitz and Olivia's relationship plays out for the rest of the season, was anyone else slightly creeped out by Fitz in the last scene. Cause I wasn't thinking sweet or manipulative or anything like that. . . I was thinking it was played (or written) kind of creepy, stalker-like. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

 _Seven Days Until the General Election_

" _With only two weeks left until the General Election, polls have Grant and Reston neck-in-neck. It looks as though the election will really come down to a few counties in Ohio. The federal government has finished their investigation into the Grant Campaign regarding planned voter fraud in the General Election. They found no evidence that anything was planned or to be executed. The Grant Campaign suffered only a few minor setbacks due to the rumors."_

" _Governor Grant and California First Lady, Mellie Grant, have officially signed their divorce papers. According to recent polls, it appears Governor Grant's divorce did not cause him to drop at all in the polls. The majority of Americans seem to support Grant's decision to separate from his wife of more than ten years. Though the Catholic Church and other right wing groups are condemning Grant, most are still in support of the ticket due to his vice presidential candidate, Senator Sally Langston."_

" _Governor Grant has completely cleaned house on his campaign. He dumped, not only his wife, but his campaign manager, Cyrus Beene. Beene was the one who got Grant into the Governor's Mansion in California years ago. It has also been rumored that he pushed away big money from some of his father's supporters, such as Hollis Doyle of Doyle Energy. DC attorney turned fixer, Olivia Pope, has taken over at Governor Grant's campaign manager. Ms. Pope, of course, was married to New York Senator Edison Davis. The two recently split citing irreconcilable differences. The split does appear to be amicable and Davis has already been seen around town with other prominent DC attorneys."_

" _The Grant Campaign is scheduled to make five stops in the Midwest before heading back to California for the night of the General Election. As of right now, Grant is three points down in the polls to Governor Reston. While that's not enough to give Reston any sort of comfort in knowing he should win, it is enough to make Grant worry about gaining traction in the few remaining days of the trail."_

Sally flicked each of the televisions off and turned to Olivia. "You've done quite a good job with us considering everything that we've been through in the last few weeks. I must admit, Olivia, I'm impressed."

Olivia found a small smile for Sally, "Thank you, Sally. It hasn't been easy or pretty, but I think we're on the right track. We just need to lock Ohio up. You ready to tackle the Midwest over this next week?"

Sally chuckled, "Olivia, you don't even have to ask. Of course I'm ready. Now, let's discuss this event we're going to. It's in a barn?" She asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yes, the weather is iffy. There's no telling if we'll have rain, snow, or sunshine at this point."

Sally drawled out, "You'll find, Olivia, that it won't matter. We'll bring them to their feet regardless."

SCANDAL

 _Defiance, Ohio_

Fitz stared out the bus window as they trucked along the highway into Defiance. "So this is where they were going to disregard everything we stand for. Everything this country stands for."

Olivia bit her lip and glanced around. Slowly, she placed her hand over his, "Are you alright, Fitz?"

He sighed and turned to face her, "Yeah, I am. We're doing this right. We're doing this clean. It's good. Win or lose, this is how the game should be played."

She squeezed his hand encouragingly, "Very true. And let me tell you something, Fitz." She paused and sent him a soft smile, "We're proud to be working for this campaign, to be working for you. All of us are. You've done an incredible job. You're a great leader. You're going to make a wonderful president." She assured him. He just beamed at her.

SCANDAL

It was 32 degrees and pouring rain. The ground was icy. More people had slipped and busted their asses than Olivia thought possible. She was worried one of the older people who'd come out to the event were going to wind up in the hospital with a broken hip, or worse.

And the barn had been a disaster. Something had died inside of it the evening before and the event had to be moved outside. The campaign workers from the local office had done their best to get rid of the smell, but the ultimately had to admit defeat. And there were no other places to move the event to on such short notice, so they simply moved the podium and benches outside in the grassy field surrounding the barn.

And now everyone was freezing and wet and bound to get pneumonia.

 _And yet they were on their feet._

It was a sight unlike any other. When they'd all willingly sat on the wooden benches outside the barn, just before the rain started to fall, in the freezing cold, Olivia thought the event may work. Perhaps the predicted rain would hold off and the cups of cocoa, tea and coffee that were being passed out for free (Abby and Quinn were geniuses), along with the muffins and cookies (they'd bought the two grocery stores out of them), would keep people warm and sated while they listened to Sally and Fitz speak on foreign policy, taxes, gun laws, immigration, and everything else they'd planned.

Then the heavens opened up and the rain came pouring down.

And they had no back up plan.

Instead of running for shelter, Sally had simply stood up and started speaking about the bravery of the men and women in uniform and the unwavering support of the people of Ohio. The crowd followed her like a group possessed, singing and hopeful and entirely proud to be standing in the rain with her and Fitz.

"I can't believe this has worked." Stephen muttered in disbelief. "I can't believe they stayed and they're actually engaged and happy to be here. Hell, I work for the campaign and I'm freezing and want to go inside." He whined.

Olivia snorted and smacked him lightly for whining when he was a grown man. She adjusted her grip on her umbrella, not that it was helping much with the whipping winds, but nodded her agreement, "I know, it's amazing." She said in awe, "Look at the way they work so well together."

"Here's to a successful eight years." Stephen tapped his coffee cup against Olivia's.

She beamed at him, "Here's to a successful eight years." She agreed.

OUAT

" _In other news, a win for the Grant Campaign today in Ohio. Despite the rain, ice and cold, the well-publicized rally at a barn just outside of Defiance, Ohio, that wound up outside was a huge success. The turn out was phenomenal and people stayed despite the weather. Current polls show Grant and Langston taking Ohio in the General Election next week."_

Fitz turned to Sally, "Well, Sally, that was the closest thing to a miracle I've ever seen. I can't believe how you rallied those people. You brought them to their feet with no problem whatsoever. Hell, I was ready to leave when the rain started coming down." He admitted.

Sally flushed lightly at the praise, "That was nothing. You'll see a real miracle when we take election next week." She took a sip of her coffee, "How do our numbers look?"

"Not too bad, actually." Billy came up with Harrison and Stephen following him, "After Defiance, you two are actually up two points in the polls to Reston. Still too close for comfort, but better than being down. Not to mention that one event gave you five points." He commended them.

Fitz accepted the pages with the polls on it. "Well, Sally, if we keep this up, we could actually win this thing."

She glanced down at her own page, "A few more events like that and we'll have a big enough spread to actually win." She agreed.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: So this is the last official chapter of Glitter in the Air. There will be an epilogue, so look for that. I'm sad to see it end, but I'm very excited for this chapter. Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 _General Election Night_

Olivia's eyes skimmed over the crowd at the Grant Compound in Santa Barbara. Most everyone was convened in the living room and parlor, some making their way in the kitchen where even more food was stashed on trays and more liquor was hidden in cabinets. The Victory Party (she sure as hell hoped it was a victory party at the end of the night) was in full swing. The anticipation was palpable, the excitement buzzed through the room, everyone was watching the states slowly turn in their votes. It was close along the East Coast, a decent mixture of blue and red states. North Carolina, Virginia and Florida were due for a recount (they were expecting that, though, so while everyone was nervous, no one was shocked). Olivia's frown deepened, _Where the hell is Fitz?_

Catching Stephen's elbow as he walked past with Billy Chambers, she asked, "Has anyone seen Fitz? He should be here." She murmured, "I'm worried."

Chambers teetered forward on unsteady feet. He'd clearly been enjoying the liquor, "I'm sure he's fine. He's a grown boy, Liv." The man winked at her charmingly, "Can I get you some wine?"

She chuckled, "No, but I think you've had enough." She shook her head at Stephen, "I'm going to find our candidate."

Tightening her cherry red wrap around her shoulders, Olivia adjusted her navy blue skirt and white top. Her matching red heels clacked on the old wooden floor as she continued to move around the room in search of their candidate. She was dressed slightly out of her element, in full on patriotic colors, but she was trying to be supportive of Fitz tonight. She knew he was nervous. Everyone was staying on the enormous compound, and last night Fitz showed up at her room, silently shooing Abby and Quinn away. They'd talked for hours about the election, his goals for when (if) he took office, and his fears of failure.

Olivia wandered until she found him sitting on the back porch swing alone, a tumbler of scotch held loosely in his hand. Quietly, she opened the door and joined him on the patio. Silently, she sat next to him, prying the scotch from his hand and setting it on the table next to her, "I was wondering where you'd disappeared to." He didn't respond, "You're missing your own Victory Party." She pointed out.

He turned to face her, "Except what if it's not?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, "What if it's not a victory party?" He clarified. "What do I do then?"

She contemplated this for a few minutes, "If you lose, Fitz, the world will continue on. It doesn't mean things stop. Not for you, not for anyone. We just become normal people." She smiled softly, "You could stay here, run for office? Be a mayor or a senator or a congressman. You could teach, you said you love kids. You could do whatever you wanted. And you can always run again." He grunted at that. "Can I tell you a secret, though?"

He sighed, "Please."

"You're not going to lose." His eyes fell down to her form at the certainty in her voice. She was staring out over the small lake behind the house, "I can feel it in my gut. You're meant for greatness. And not just because you're a Grant, but because _you_ are strong and smart and a natural born leader. So, in my gut, I know that Americans know that. They know that you're the right choice over Reston. Yes, things have been hard, but when it comes down to actually standing in front of that ballot and thinking about their futures and what they want for America," she finally looked up at him, "they're going to fill in the bubble next to your name."

He smiled softly down at her, "You seem so convinced."

"I am. And I'm always right." She reminded him. Standing up, she held out her hand, "Now, come on, you have guests. And they're guests who have been killing themselves to get you into that big white house, so go mingle with them, show them how appreciative you are." She ordered sharply.

He linked their fingers together loosely, "Yes, ma'am." He agreed. She smiled and tried to pull him towards the door, but he yanked her back into him, his mouth landing on hers in a hard kiss. She let out a small squeal of surprise before turning and melting into him. His hand holding hers raised to tangle in her hair, his other wrapped around her waist, anchoring her to him. She pressed herself closer, raising up on her red heels to try to take control of the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip aggressively, silently promising more after the night was over.

When she pulled back, she pressed a hand over his beating heart, "Later." She promised.

His eyes darkened, "Are you sure, Livie? I mean things have been crazy and we haven't gotten a chance to talk about the future, if there is one and"

She rocked up on her toes again, pulling him in for another hungry kiss, "Later." She repeated against his mouth, "And we can talk about the future after. We've waited long enough." She stepped back, taking a few deep breaths to compose herself before they went back inside.

Fitz was calmer now, moving through the crowd of volunteers and staffers who had helped get him and Sally to this point. Every few minutes, though, his eyes would move back to Olivia, watching as she laughed at something Harrison said or conspiring with Abby and Quinn over something, shaking hands with one of the volunteers from Sally's campaign who stayed on with them, she was a vision, able to work a room like no other. She was in her element here and people genuinely loved her. They knew that she wasn't putting on a dog and pony show for them, this was who she was. She made no apologies for it and she owned it.

He'd never been happier to be separated from his wife than he was at that very moment.

Four hours later, when the final election results rolled in, he fell back into a chair. Florida was still in recount. North Carolina declared Reston victor by a small margin, Virginia ultimately went red, but Ohio. . . Ohio hadn't even been a question, it was a red state, almost completely so.

 _Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III was the the 44th President of the United States of America._

SCANDAL

Olivia kicked off her heels and groaned, sinking down into a chair in Fitz's room. He was still shaking hands after giving his acceptance speech. She'd slipped away, content to wait for him to join her. Yes, they were both exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. It'd been a long day. Hell, it'd been a long _year_ , but nothing would keep her from him tonight. They were both free, _finally_. They were out of their marriages, the trail was over, it was time to finally figure out what this was. It was time to finally figure out if there really was something here that pushed them to blow their entire worlds up to be together.

The door pushed open and then shut with a quiet snick. "Wow."

Olivia looked up from her place in the small chair, "Yeah." She agreed.

"I'm going to be the President of the United States." He murmured.

Olivia hummed, "I guess that means I should start calling you, _Mr. President_." She purred.

He growled, "I like it." He crossed the room to her, kneeling at her feet, "Hi." He whispered.

She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his, "Hi." She whispered back softly. The moved simultaneously, lips crashing against each other, teeth clacking, teeth nipping as they reached for each others clothing. Any thought of taking their time or worshipping out the window. There would be time for that later. All that mattered was the simmering passion that was about to boil over.

Yanking his shirt open, buttons flew across the room. When Olivia moved to shove it off his shoulders, she shoved him, sending Fitz toppling backwards. She shrieked when he latched onto her waist, pulling her down with him. He grinned as her shriek turned into laughter, rolling them over and pinning her beneath him. Untucking her shirt from her skirt, he slowly pulled it over her head, his hands skimming down her trembling stomach as he tugged at the zipper on her skirt, bringing it and her panties down her legs.

"Fitz," She murmured, "later, right now"

"I know, Livie," he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, to her hipbone, to the swell of her breasts, "I know." He agreed reaching around her to unclasp her bra.

With one hand she yanked him down for a kiss, her fingers tight in his hair, with the other she jerked at his belt, tugging at it angrily trying to get him naked. He pushed off of her and stood, yanking at his pants himself. Olivia propped herself up on her elbows, watching as he pulled his pants down. He was beautiful, a little chest hair smattered here and there, lean, wiry muscles, he was pure man. She opened her mouth to say something, but he reached down and scooped her up, depositing her on the bed with a little bounce. She beckoned him forward with a finger and he came willingly, crawling over her like a predator. He groaned as her hands splayed over his chest, wrapping around his body, her nails scraping over his muscles. His own cupped her breasts, twisting her nipples into sharp points until she was mewling and thrusting her hips up looking for some kind of friction. Their mouths moved together slowly, memorizing each other. She pulled away when she felt his fingers skim through her folds, "Fuck, Fitz, in me, _now_." She begged.

He pressed her back into the mattress, bringing up her legs. She instinctively wrapped them around her hips, arching up to meet him as he slid in slowly. His forehead dropped to her shoulder, "Damn, Livie." He moaned as he seated himself fully inside of her.

She nodded in agreement, "Move, Fitz. _Please_." He moved with deep, hard thrusts, searching for that spot that would send her toppling over the edge. When her back arched and she let out a long moan of his name, he knew he'd found it. Doubling his efforts, he picked up the pace of his thrusts until she was quivering beneath him, her walls fluttering until she cried out, milking him dry and leaving him no choice but to follow her into oblivion.

When he rolled off of her, she curled into his side, "Damn." She murmured.

He chuckled, "Damn indeed."

She propped herself up to look down at him, "We should be doing _that_ all the time." His answering laugh was all she ever wanted to hear for the rest of her life.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _ **AN: So, we've come to the end of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read, particularly those who spent the extra few minutes shooting me a review. Thank you to TvIsForever, crabapplect, jennkyle, kkimberly49, ShaunV76, trininads, Symone0939, fostess00, thegoofy1, diamondlachel, Reader575, and ScandalOlitz4Ever, you guys are the best. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _January 2009_

Olivia slipped through the door of the office where the staffers were set up before the inauguration. Fitz was inside speaking quietly to Harrison and Stephen, their heads bent as the worked up some sort plan. She knocked on the old wooden door, "Am I interrupting?"

Stephen and Harrison shared a conspiratorial grin with Fitz, "Not at all, Liv." Stephen sang out, moving to her side and pressing a kiss to her cheek, "We'll find you later." Harrison was looking between the two of them like the cat that at the damn canary, "Come along, Harrison, let's leave these two alone now." Stephen ordered with a cheeky grin

Olivia's eyes were narrowed on them as Harrison shot her a wink before following Stephen out the door. Whatever those three were up to, it was clearly not good. Or maybe it was _very_ good for her. Shrugging, she knew she'd find out one way or another. Particularly once she told Quinn and Abby they were up to no good. She turned her attention to Fitz, who was studying her with a bemused grin, clearly reading her thoughts, "Don't even try." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and stepped fully into the room, shutting the door with a quiet snick. "Wouldn't even think of it." She shot back. Crossing the room, she stopped just out arms reach. "Now," she straightened, "I have something for you, for today." She clarified.

His grin morphed into a soft smile, "Livie, you didn't have"

"I wanted to." She interrupted, producing a small black box from the pocket of her dress. She held it out, "Go on, open it." She encouraged him quietly.

He reached for the box, curiously opening it. A small American flag pin was revealed. He looked at it and then up at her questioningly, "Liv?"

"It was Eisenhower's. It only has forty-eight stars." She murmured. His mouth dropped open and he looked at her mutely. "I wanted to do something special for you, for today."

She picked the pin up out of the box and pinned it to the lapel of his coat next to his modern flag pin before taking that one off. He cleared his throat, "Livie, this is amazing. You didn't have to, but thank you."

Rocking up on her toes, she murmured, "I wanted to." She pressed a kiss to his lips before there was another knock at the door and she forced herself to step back. It was probably better that they were interrupted. As much as she'd enjoy having him take her against the nearest surface, they didn't have time for it. _Now_.

Olivia was positively beaming four hours later as Karen and Jerry held the Bible for Fitz's inauguration. She looped her arm through Abby's, tears in her eyes as Fitz repeated his oath for the office of the President. It was still surreal that they won. They did it without cheating, despite insurmountable odds. She'd never been prouder of Fitz and her team. _Their team_.

After six inaugural balls, Olivia found out what they were up to when she met Fitz in the Oval Office. It did indeed turn out very good for her.

She tried not to laugh too hard when he told her about the cameras the next evening as they sipped on wine on the Truman Balcony. Instead she just winked and asked for a copy of the tape.

SCANDAL

 _January 2010_

Olivia tucked her hands into her coat pockets as she moved through the Rose Garden. She'd come into work that morning to find a note on her desk to meet Abby and Quinn in the there. She couldn't imagine what was so important that it couldn't wait until after their morning meeting and why whatever it was had to be handled in the freezing cold January snow.

Muttering under her breath, she sidestepped a particularly slushy looking pile of snow. "Damn it, Abby." She knew it was the redhead's idea, not Quinn's. She had some insane love of the cold, Quinn preferred summer. At this moment, Olivia was inclined to agree with Quinn.

Olivia stopped short, petals were scattered along the path. Her eyes were wide and her pace slowed when the distinct vocals of Marvin Gaye wrapped around her. "Well, I'm assuming _Abby and Quinn_ didn't scatter rose petals or put on Marvin for me." She called out.

Fitz rounded the corner wearing a tux, "Not quite, but they did get you here for me."

Olivia's hands flew over her mouth, "Oh my, Fitz." She let out a laugh. He scowled at her and she tried to school her features, "Sorry, it's all very romantic and I love you."

Fitz moved towards her, "That's good that you love me. And it's cheesy and embarrassing, but it's something we'll both remember without it being over the top."

Olivia swallowed thickly and cleared her throat, "Remember what?" She asked, though she was well-aware of what was about to happen, but she didn't want to steal his thunder.

Fitz dropped to a knee in front of her, "Livie," he chuckled and she laughed as well, "it's been a crazy ride. We've had some ups and downs to say the least, we've dealt with divorce, infidelity, treason, media scrutiny, racist jabs, sexist jabs, and so much more. And somehow we always come out stronger on the other end. We're a great team. In more ways than one." He winked at her and she giggled. "You're it, Liv, you're the end of the line for me. There's no one else in the world for me. It's just you. So, Liv, will you marry me?"

Olivia knelt down next to him, the snow seeping into her black slacks, "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Fitz."

He slid the ring on her finger and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "It was Betsy Ross's." He murmured in her ear.

She glance down at it, her eyes sparkling, "It's perfect. You're perfect."

SCANDAL

 _January 2011_

Olivia tugged on the sleeves of her wedding dress. "Livie, you look beautiful." Abby murmured, coming up behind Olivia to adjust her curls slightly. "Fitz is going to fall over when he sees you."

Olivia's answering smile was soft, "Well, hopefully he can stay up until after I've had my way with him." She winked salaciously at her best friend, her grin widening at Abby's comical look at the double meaning of her words.

Abby laughed loudly, "I'm sure _that_ won't be a problem."

A knock sounded and Stephen's head popped into the room, "They're ready. You ready? Wow, Liv, you look perfect."

Olivia grinned, smoothing out the simple long-sleeved, knee-length white dress she was wearing. They weren't having a big ceremony, just a few friends and the kids in the Residence on the Truman Balcony. It was simple and intimate and the only media was a young White House reporter they'd grown to love, James Novak.

It was the perfect celebration for them. They didn't need the white gown, the array of flowers, the overwhelming number of guests and all the media coverage to prove their love for each other. They just needed their friends and family there to help them bask in the fact that they found each other. Through everything, they found each. As she watched Fitz laugh at something Huck said, she was sure that life could never get better than in that moment.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	24. Outtake 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _ **AN: I swear that I am working on updates for State of Grace and Ours. I promise. . . In the meantime, though, I have started a small side project. I'm adding little outtakes or future scenes for all of my completed stories. That being said, here is my first one for Scandal! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Fitz and America's Baby have an outing_

* * *

 _April 2014 (three years later)_

"You hate running." Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and leaned in the doorway of their closet, watching as Fitz pulled on his running shoes.

"Yup, but you're always telling me that I won't be young and gorgeous forever with the way I eat." He teased.

"And that some Middle Eastern dictator may bomb us." She mocked.

"Hey, running makes me look strong." He stood up and stretched before reaching for his Navy sweatshirt and tugging it over his head.

"I seriously doubt that you going for a run will make some random dictator who has his sights set on bombing us not bomb us." She rolled her eyes, "But you have fun with your run."

"You don't want to run with me?" He asked, tugging on a loose curl.

She leaned into him, rocking up for a kiss, "Not really." She murmured when she pulled back. "Besides, Huck has a new client for us. I'm meeting them in one of the conference rooms for a debriefing." Somehow Olivia had been able to start her own firm while also acting as First Lady. She couldn't believe that she was allowed to and that the public seemed to _welcome_ it. There had been push back from Fitz's opponents, but ultimately even they quieted down as they came to her for help. Fitz liked to tell everyone that he hadn't unified the Republican and Democratic Parties, they'd done it themselves with their tendency towards finding trouble and Olivia's knack for getting them out of it.

"Have fun with that," he paused, "I think I'll take Teddy with me." He grinned, "What do you think?"

She smiled softly at the thought of their thirteen month old son, "I think that he would love to spend some time with Daddy. Have fun." She waved before turning on her heel. He heard the door to their bedroom in the Residence shut behind her. Grinning, he slipped his iPod into his pocket before following her footsteps out the door.

SCANDAL

He had no idea how Olivia did this. Or Karen for that matter. When she was in town she gladly ran with Olivia, pushing Teddy's stroller like it was nothing. Fitz let out a grunt when the stroller hit a crack in the park sidewalk, teetering a bit. He heard Teddy's laugh (the little monster _liked_ it when the stroller felt like it was going to go flying out of Fitz's hands) and shook his head. He was a complete boy through and through. He'd be trouble their whole lives.

After another half-mile, Fitz came to a stop, "Okay, how do people do this?" He asked, breathing hard. "Seriously, running is bad enough _without_ a stroller?"

The Agent's assigned to run with him chuckled at his whining. They were used to listening to President Grant complain about the runs his wife and daughter dragged him on. He hated running and had no problem with being vocal regarding it. "Da!" Teddy's voice combined with the clap of his hands drew Fitz's attention.

"Hey, buddy." Leaning down, Fitz pulled his son out of the stroller. "What do you say we ditch the stroller and the run for a bit and crawl around the grass. Teddy's enthusiastic clap, which resulted in Fitz getting hit in the head was the response. "Yeah, Daddy likes that idea a lot better, too." Fitz agreed. With one hand he pulled the jogging stroller over to a patch of grass, plopping down with Teddy in his arms. The moment the toddler's feet hit the grass he took off as best he could, stumbling over his chubby legs and crashing to the grass. He'd been walking for a few months now, but he was still very unstable and Fitz and Olivia really enjoyed watching him fall (they prayed that didn't make them horrible people). He always accompanied his falls with a loud grunt and a surprised look, and since he rarely actually fell and hurt himself they didn't think they were _too_ bad. Chuckling, Fitz rolled over onto his stomach and pulled himself up on all fours, crawling over to his son and tugging on his leg playfully, "Uh oh!" He cooed.

They spent the next forty-five minutes like that, just rolling around on the grass while the SSAs' kept watch. Fitz knew there were people staring and probably taking photos, _how often did the President roll around on the grass in a park anyhow?_ After a term and a half in office, though, he was used to the attention and media scrutiny. It was nice to spend this time with his son outside and away from the White House.

"Mr. President," Agent Stanton approached with a phone in his hand, "Mrs. Grant wants to know if you're planning on being home for dinner. She says it's taco night."

Looking up at his son who was standing over him, tugging on his hair, he asked, "What do you say, Champ? Should we head home for taco night?"

"Co!" Teddy approved with a clap of his hands and his version of the word 'taco.' He loved the avocados and meat, he liked mashing them up together and creating a big mess that usually wound up mostly on himself, Daddy and Mommy. Fitz grinned at the thought of what was to come, he loved family dinners.

"Well okay, then, let's get this show on the road." Scooping up his son, he slipped his earbuds back in and strapped Teddy in.

SCANDAL

"We hear it's taco night in the Grant household!" Fitz grinned as he and Teddy came careening in the kitchen.

Olivia looked over the two of them, unsurprised by the grass stains. Twitter had nearly been shut down due to the amount of pictures that had already started flying around the internet. President Grant and America's Baby Take Park Outing was the headline on gossip sites according to Abby and Quinn had informed her that #AmericasBaby #DaddyGrant #DaddyPresident #PresidentialParkDay #DaddySonPresidentialDate were all trending hashtags.

"Well, if it isn't my two famous men." She teased. "Have fun at the park?" She asked.

Fitz quirked an eyebrow at her, "Famous?" He asked.

Olivia picked up her phone and tossed it to him. He flicked through the screenshots she'd gotten from Abby and Quinn, "It's amazing that people think a grown man rolling around on the grass is entertaining."

Olivia snorted, "Welcome to the Presidency, Mr. Grant. Now, go clean up from your Daddy Son Presidential Date at the park. Dinner's in ten." She ordered, leaning over to press a kiss to Teddy's head.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


End file.
